Desire Granted
by Soul.ofa.Gladiator
Summary: AU: Olivia's a well known graphic designer. Fitz has inherited his father's company, and is determined to erase his father's corruption starting with changing the company name. For that, he needs the best graphic designer he can find. He never knew a woman's eyes could reveal all the pain she endures. She never knew a man's eyes could bring her so much peace. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! I'm a reader turned writer. I started reading fanfic around February this year, and I'm not ashamed to admit I'm slightly addicted. I'm trying my hand at this for the first time. This isn't a full time job, but like many of you this Scandal hiatus is driving me insane. I'm not sure how good I'll be at this bc I usually write poetry as a form of therapeutic expression. I initially wanted to get at least 10 chapters written before I posted, but I paused halfway through and decided I should at least make sure you guys like it first before I get too carried away. One important thing: OLITZ IS ENDGAME!**

 **Oh yeah, by the way, Scandal and all characters unfortunately do not belong to me. Instead, they are owned and operated by Shonda Rhimes.**

 **Please Enjoy & feel free to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Olivia, how many times do we have to have this conversation?" he shouted angrily.

"Edison, baby, I just want you to try to understand what I'm saying. This can bring our family full circle. Don't you want that?" she pleaded, her large brown eyes burning with tears that she tried her hardest to hold back.

"I have told you time and time again, I **DO NOT** want children. They are ridiculously needy, they cry all night which will disturb my sleep, and…..oh, I see what this is," he said in a humorous tone laced with sarcasm, "you want this so I will be forced to portray myself as the upstanding husband and father. You want this so I will be here with you and a crying, puking baby rather than taking over the reins of my father's company. You don't want me to become COO, you don't want me to gain ownership of the company," he said matter-of-factly.

"Edison, that's not….," she could tell he'd had too much to drink and this conversation was taking a dangerous turn.

" **SHUT UP** Olivia. There's one reason you don't need a child, because you behave as one yourself. As I was saying, you can forget this notion of me impregnating you, thereby all-but slaughtering my dreams of going on to own and run a multi-million dollar company passed down three generations of my family. What would make you stupid enough to believe that now is the time for us to have a baby? My father and I have already discussed this—I will gain ownership of the company first, and then, when there is a reason to have a little spitting, whining creature around here, you will become pregnant, quit this little job of yours, and raise my son for him to go on to follow in my footsteps. You could only hope that he has more common sense than his mother," he said storming out of the master bedroom of their 4 bedroom house, slamming the door behind him.

Olivia walked off to their bathroom suite to hurriedly wipe the few tears she had allowed to fall from her eyes. She sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair. _How in the hell did I end up here?_ A question she had asked herself often in the last 2 years of her marriage, and at 28 years old she'd always thought she and her husband would be excitedly preparing to start a family. _This is not the Edison I married._ Things had definitely changed drastically from their college days when she first met Edison. Her sophomore year at USC Olivia Pope met Edison Davis and after weeks of him begging her she agreed to go out with him. Edison was 2 years her senior and was obtaining a business degree while Olivia studied graphic design and marketing.

On their first date, Edison was the upstanding gentleman and welcomed company for Olivia, and they continued dating for the following two years as Edison studied to earn his master's degree. During those two years, Olivia received from Edison more attention than she had ever received from any man in her life, including her father, and she quickly fell in love. Edison became her best friend, her first love, and her first lover. After graduating, Edison proposed and Olivia readily accepted. She could never remember being happier in her life.

Their first three years of marriage, they had established their careers—Olivia working as a freelance graphic designer partnering with her best friend Abigail Whelan and Edison went on to work for his father's multi-million dollar software company Davis Software, Inc.—they traveled regularly and enjoyed sharing the love they had found with each other. Olivia would be the first to agree that marriage had its ups and downs, but she was generally happy and satisfied in her marriage. She wouldn't have changed anything about her life.

That was until 2 years ago when Edison's father began grooming him for the chief operating officer-position at the company and soon to be the owner and operator of the company. Edison's father had come up with a 5 year plan for Olivia and Edison's life that would be what he considered "appropriate" for his son's promotion. He began educating Edison on his role as a "Davis man", as a millionaire, and, most irritatingly to Olivia, as a no-nonsense husband and man of the house. Edison began spending much less time at home, and when he was there, his attitude seemed to take on one of authority and he became much more demanding. He was often rude speaking to her in a demeaning manner and he consistently felt the need to point out her flaws and go on to tell her how to fix them and was continuously changing the way she did everything.

The intimacy in their relationship became nonexistent and Olivia had begun to feel like she was much less a wife and more of a servant to her husband in more ways than one. The man who would once come home with flowers and have her dress for a romantic evening out had become the man who came home drunk looking for quick, unsatisfying sex, the man who rolled over after sex and went to sleep without so much as a "goodnight," the man who stood her up for their date night time and time again, and that was exactly what had happened again tonight.

* * *

Olivia had come home from a long day of work where she and Abby spent the majority of their day working on layouts for a contract they had obtained roughly six months ago with Willbrooks Marketing, Inc. They had previously worked on smaller projects for the company and always had very pleasant experiences; however, recently the marketing agent now responsible for approving the designs and layouts had become anal about minor details—and today was another one of those days.

Olivia and Abby met their freshman year at Piedmont High School and instantly became best friends going on to be roommates at USC. A year after graduating Olivia and Abby started a graphic design company, Desired Graphics, Inc., that was frequently sought after by various advertising and marketing agencies. Between the two of them they had done exceptionally well and were quickly climbing the ladder in marketing America.

They had obtained several contracts and were recently forced to turn some down due to a lack of secretarial help, so to say Olivia was exhausted by the time she got home from the office was the understatement of the year. However, tonight was date night and Edison had been upset with her for falling asleep while cooking dinner after working late Wednesday night. Tonight was her night to make it up to him. She was tired of feeling like she could never please or satisfy her husband anymore regardless of how hard she tried, so tonight at 10 pm—their regularly scheduled date night—she was pulling out all the stops.

By 9:30, Olivia had cleaned, set the table for a romantic candlelight dinner, and played soft music through her home's surround sound system. Olivia showered and dressed in a rose pink silk and lace nightgown accompanied by the matching lace thong. On her feet she wore her favorite pair of nude Louboutin heels that she chose specifically to elongate her legs. Her hair was in soft curls framing her face the way she knew Edison loved, and she had chosen to wear very little makeup. By 9:45 everything was set up and Olivia called Edison to find out his ETA to be sure his food was hot, plated, and waiting when he walked through the door. She didn't receive an answer but thought nothing much of it. At 10:00 Olivia lit the candles and waited at the dining room table for Edison to arrive, enjoying the music flowing through the speakers of their family room.

Two hours later, Olivia was still sitting, still waiting and the candles she lit two hours ago were almost nonexistent now. She became worried as she called him several times to no avail. She decided to try calling Edison once more before she would allow full blown panic to set in, and this time he answered saying he was just leaving the office and on his way home. When he arrived home, 30 minutes later, Olivia was famished, and beyond tired. He had come in with nothing more than a few words to say and not so much as a second glance in Olivia's direction. She began to feel her insecurities setting in and she decided maybe she should try a little harder. They finished eating and as Olivia moved around the table to massage Edison's shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of his stress, he stopped her and retreated to the bedroom saying he was tired and just wanted to get some sleep. He went into the kitchen and poured himself his fourth drink of the night and retreated to the bedroom.

Olivia cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and by the time she made it to their bedroom he was already in bed, so she climbed in on her side and turned her back to him preparing to go to sleep. No sooner than she began to drift off to sleep did Edison reach his hand out and begin caressing her side down her thigh and back up again. _His ass CANNOT seriously want to have sex right now after he barely even looked at me tonight._ Olivia knew he was aroused and knew she would get no sleep or peace unless she gave in, so like the dutiful wife she prided herself on being, she rolled over onto her back, spread her thighs, and gave her husband what he wanted.

The sex was less than satisfying for her to say the least, but she hoped it would at least improve his mood. After, he held her loosely in his arms and they spoke briefly about their days; he excused his behavior and reasoning behind not calling earlier explaining the pressures of his upcoming promotion to COO which she accepted, dismissing his behavior, and for a moment it seemed everything was ok. That was until she mentioned a bout of nausea and dizziness she had experienced that morning before breakfast. He immediately tensed and removed his arm from around her waist, prepared for the conversation of the family Olivia wanted to start—that was when all hell broke loose. They had gone back and forth arguing about this for at least an hour and Olivia had become exhausted. She was tired of trying to explain why she wanted a family, and she was tired of trying to understand why now all of a sudden Edison no longer wanted the family they had discussed having even before getting married. If she was being completely honest, the argument was getting old, very fast.

* * *

Now, at 3:15 a.m., Olivia found herself sitting in her bathroom fighting off tears yet again. Tears that she refused to let fall. Tears that held her fears, her insecurities, her hopes and dreams of a family shattered by a plan that her husband's father had deemed suitable for their life. She married Edison, not his father, so shouldn't the two of them be able to decide if and when they would start a family? They had discussed children before they were married and Edison had always wanted them, he had even seemed excited about a family, but now, the children they talked about having did not fit into his father's 5-year plan. _Does he think I'm not good enough the bear his children?_ _Maybe I would make a terrible parent, I mean I can barely keep my husband happy, so how would I be able to hold a family together?_

As Olivia continued to brush her hair she tried her best to clear her mind of the negative thoughts floating around. There had to be something she could do to help her marriage, but would helping her marriage mean giving up on her dreams of having a happy family, complete with smiling children spoiled with love? And if it did mean giving up those things would she be willing to do just that? Or, would it continue to eat away at her like it had been for the last year and a half as she struggled to ignore the emptiness and discontent she felt within her marriage and with her life?

Deciding she needed to relax a little more, Olivia placed her hair into a high bun and walked over to turn on her shower, stepping in once the water was warm enough. She stood under the flow of water trying to rinse away all the stress and sadness of the day and week and decided she wouldn't feel sorry for herself anymore. She had a lunch date with Abby planned for tomorrow since they were off, although they would likely spend a good portion of the day discussing layouts and designs for some of their contracts, and she needed to be in a better mind frame than she was now because Abby could read her like a book. She would know something was wrong, so Olivia worked hard to convince herself now that she was ok and content with her life.

As Olivia turned her back to the stream of water and held her head down to allow the water to hit her tense shoulders, she opened her eyes and noticed what appeared to be several long strands of jet black hair in her shower. _What the fuck? I know this bastard didn't have some bitch….._ She took a deep breath and quickly dismissed the thoughts that started developing in her head. _There's no way that's another woman's hair in your shower. Liv, you're overreacting. You're just tired and you need to rest. Maybe Edison's sister was here and needed to shower._ She wouldn't let this erase all the relaxing she had just done. _Yes, Jennifer was here and took a shower and she just didn't have time to clean the shower after._ That was the story she told herself and she was sticking to it.

Olivia stepped out of the shower, dried and walked into her bedroom as Edison walked out of the room. She assumed he was going to pour himself another drink for the night. She walked over to her dresser to pull out a pair of her silk pajama shorts and matching tank to wear to sleep. As she pulled out her pajamas, Edison returned to the room with a glass of what appeared to be water, and just as he sat down his phone began to ring. _Who the fuck is calling him at 4:00 in the morning?_

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No," he said as the phone he had yet to even look at stopped ringing, only to ring again a few moments later. She stood frozen, staring at him, waiting to see if he would in fact answer. He sighed heavily and picked up his phone.

"Hello," he answered walking out of their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** **: I'm back again and I still do not own Scandal or these characters... I was honestly floored by how many people actually enjoyed the story and are looking forward to more. I appreciate all the constructive criticism, and because it was so motivating I revamped this chapter and I'm posting it much sooner than originally planned. To some of the reviewers:**

 **realread: sorry for the lack of dialogue in ch 1, but I really wanted to give background. I think I made up for it in this chapter.**

 **reema: I did specify OLITZ IS ENDGAME, but I want to attempt to portray things realistically not just they meet, they fall in love and live happily ever after. Just stick with me and hopefully you won't be disappointed.**

 **Guests: Unfortunately Edison will be around for a few more chapters just for the sake of the story line, but believe me he will be long gone soon and very soon.**

 **I won't be posting this often bc I'm studying for a big test and have a full time job, but I will try to stick to at least twice a week.**

 **Here it is! Enjoy & review...and tell ya friends!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Olivia awoke the next morning she turned over to find that her husband's side of the bed was still empty and cold. Apparently Edison had never returned to their bed after his 4am call. She considered calling him to make sure everything was ok but thought better of it. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to complete her morning routine.

She noticed the nausea she had been experiencing the past few days was very present this morning but as she had done every other day, she ignored it. As Olivia searched her closet for one of her favorite sundresses, she began feeling very dizzy, but tried her best to ignore that as well as the nausea that had yet to subside. She reached for her shoes on one of the top shelves of her closet and the dizziness worsened and she began to feel faint.

Olivia had no idea what was going on with her, but she took a seat on the floor of her closet as quickly as she could and realized she was sweating profusely. The walls seemed to be closing in on her as she sat in the closet and her head felt like it was spinning. After a few minutes, the feeling slowly began to dissipate and she was able to stand up, shower, and dress to meet Abby in time for lunch.

On her way to meet Abby, Olivia decided she would give Edison a call to check in with him. She decided against mentioning her bout of dizziness in the closet, considering their argument last night. She didn't think there was any possibility of her being pregnant but knew the minute she mentioned nausea Edison would flip out. She called Abby to let her know she was on her way and by the time she was pulling out onto the highway she was dialing Edison. After 3 rings, she doubted he would answer, but he did just before she had the opportunity to hang up.

"Yes, Olivia?"

"Hey baby, how's your day going so far? I miss you."

"It's going fine, Olivia. I'm busy was there something you needed?" he said impatiently.

"No, I didn't _need_ anything. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok, you didn't come back to bed last night."

"Everything's fine," he responded dryly.

"Baby, I hope you aren't still upset about last night. I'm sorry I mentioned anything at all. I mean I don't want us arguing about having a baby anymore. I understand how you feel now, I just want you to know that…" she said before being cut-off by Edison

"Olivia, I have to go, you will have to save this half-assed apology for another time," he said before abruptly hanging up without so much as a goodbye.

Olivia sighed and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant hoping Abby hadn't made it yet. It would give her a few minutes to pull herself together from that disaster of a conversation she'd just attempted to have with her husband. _I really don't know how much more of this I can take. Something has to give._ For the last three months every conversation she tried to have with Edison would end either with him yelling, or he would dismiss the entire conversation. Olivia was tired of arguing about starting a family, about everything she did wrong, and she was most definitely tired of feeling like a worthless object to her husband.

* * *

Olivia sat silently in her car for about 5 minutes when Abby called to let her know she had arrived at the restaurant. Olivia suggested they sit out on the patio dining area since it was a pretty, breezy day out and she thought the fresh air would possibly help her relax a little. The waiter came to take their drink orders—Abby ordered a martini, while Liv chose a glass of Bordeaux.

"Liv are you sure you want to order wine? You don't look like you're feeling very well."

 _Damn, how does she know me so well_? "Abby what are you talking about? I feel just fine, but thanks for letting me know I look a mess. I'll work harder to impress my date next time," she joked, looking her red-headed friend directly in the eye knowing that if she didn't Abby would see right through her façade.

"Oh whatever Liv, but seriously are you sure everything's ok? I mean I know work has been hectic lately but you shouldn't stress about it. We have the interviews for the receptionist next week so that should help us out a lot."

"Yeah Abbs, I'm sure everything is fine, and I really can't wait until we can hire a receptionist," she paused to smile and thank the waiter who had just returned with their drinks before directing her attention back to Abby. "So, tell me what's been going on with you? It seems all we have time to talk about lately is work. How are things with Stephen?"

"Things are going really well Liv," she said blushing and displaying one of the brightest smiles Olivia had witnessed her best friend wear in all the years they had known each other. "He's such a gentleman, he's thoughtful, he's kind, and I swear, with the way he kisses it will only be a matter of time before I grant him full permission to knock my socks off. "

"Abigail!"

"What Liv? Loosen up a little. You mean to tell me after 5 years of marriage you're shy about me referring to the mind-blowing sex I intend to have with a man you introduced to me? Seriously?" she laughed.

"It would be great to not have that visual. I've had enough nausea for one day. Besides, if you and Stephen are…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nausea you say? Please, elaborate. Is there a little Davis bun in the oven that you're neglecting to tell me about?" Abby said smiling, and never noticing the shift in Olivia's mood.

"Abby I'm not pregnant," Olivia responded dryly.

"But how do you know that? Did you even take a test? You've always wanted children and I know you guys have been trying. You said you had nausea, is that all? I've noticed you looking queasy at different times throughout the day for at least the last week, but I wanted you to say something. You have to take a test! This is so exciting! I mean should you even be drinking this? I told you not to order this damn wine. What the hell is wrong with you? You are going to bring my God-child into the world with grapes in the place of his or her eyes, so NO MORE DRINKING. I mean really Liv this could be…."

"Abby slow down and take a breath, please. I'm not pregnant. I know I told you we were trying, but I think…..I think we're putting things on hold. I'm not pregnant," she repeated to test her own reaction to her reality than her friend's.

She looked up to find Abby looking at her knowingly and decided it was time to say something before her friend read too far into the conversation and she had to divulge more information than she was comfortable sharing.

"I mean Edison is getting this promotion soon with the company and things are hectic for you and me at the office right now so we just decided that maybe we will hold off on trying …for a while….until some things settle down," she lied.

"Olivia, something is going on that you aren't telling me."

"Abbs really, it's nothing more than that. I was kind of bummed about it, but it's for the best right now," she said trying more to convince herself than her friend.

The waiter returned to take their lunch orders. Abby ordered grilled chicken and Liv ordered a seared tuna salad choosing something a little lighter since she really wasn't feeling all that great. No sooner than the waiter stepped away did Abby pick up right where she'd left off.

"You could still be pregnant, you know, even if you aren't actively trying. Well unless you two are using condoms, which I know you aren't, and you stopped taking your birth control 7 months ago. You could still be pregnant. I mean, unless he pulls out every time, but who does that? Everyone knows that doesn't work anyway," Abby continued rambling.

"I know, but I'm not pregnant," she said not looking Abby in the eye and hoping she would just let this conversation go. This entire conversation was embarrassing and she could feel a new wave of nausea coming over her and realized she was sweating again.

"Ok that's enough. Don't insult me or our friendship by telling me nothing is going on. If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but say that. Liv, I'm here for you. You know how we do this—no judgment. Whatever it is you can tell me," she said softly reaching across the table to touch her friends arm. "Liv, why are you sweating like that? Are you ok? Maybe we should let them seat us inside instead of out here" she said worried about her friend's appearance.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to go to the restroom," Olivia replied feeling a similar dizziness from this morning returning. "I'll be right back," she said as she excused herself, grabbed her purse and headed to the restroom.

* * *

"Fitz, you really need to rethink this. Your father is probably rolling over in his grave right now. There is no way we are going to keep the business of these multi-million dollar companies if you change the company name. They are going to think you are some young, fly-by-the-way boy who has no idea how to run a decent company, let alone represent them to the world. I swear I should have listened to James and retired when your father died and let you young people continue on in this company the way you saw fit, but no. I just couldn't leave you hanging and now I'm paying for it. So what are you going to do?" he sighed as he waived the waiter over for a refill on his glass of bourbon.

Fitz had stopped listening to everything Cyrus was saying about 10 minutes ago. He just wanted to eat his lunch in peace. He would rather not be spending the little time he had away from the office being lectured on the way his father had run the company and his expectations for how it should be run in the future.

"I'm changing the name Cy, and that's my final decision. You should really relax. These companies aren't going anywhere. Business has already increased 15 percent since I took over because they see how much we actually care now as opposed to when my father ran the company. Everything will be fine. You're going to give yourself a heart attack worrying so much."

"I don't think you fully understand the magnitude of the decision you are making. Grant Marketing has come a long way. Your father built this place from the ground up and for you to just change the name now just a year after he died could send the wrong message," Cyrus explained.

"The only message I'm trying to send is that we care. I refuse to allow my father's corruption and underhanded business decisions set a precedent for the way this company will run. I am in charge and I will change the name as soon as I can find a decent graphic designer to partner with. Hopefully I can convince them of a solid merger and they can contract full time with the company."

Cyrus went on into another rant and Fitz again allowed his attention to drift and that was when he saw her—the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all his life. She was a goddess. Her skin reminded him of silky smooth caramel and her brown highlighted hair framed her face in soft curls that fell just past her shoulders. Even from the distance he sat, he could sense something was bothering her and couldn't help the overwhelming desire to make all her troubles disappear.

As she started in their direction he could see beautiful doe eyes the color of warm milk chocolate, but he witnessed sadness and pain in them and knew instantly that her eyes were the window into her soul. He studied her face and noticed her flawless high cheekbones and full lips. _What I wouldn't give to see those eyes light up and those lips turn into the brightest of smiles._

He watched her walk toward the restrooms in a strapless sundress, white with large gold leaf designs and pockets on the sides, ending mere inches above her knees. His gaze dropped down her well-toned legs and stopped at her feet where he noticed she was wearing a pair of strappy black heels that matched the thin belt around her waist and increased her height significantly—without them he could only guess that she stood no taller than 5'4". He had to know who this woman was and more importantly what it was about her that had captured his full attention without her giving so much as a glance in his direction.

"Cyrus, excuse me for a minute. I need to go to the restroom," he said as he stood and walked briskly towards the restrooms. He couldn't have been more shocked at what he found as he rounded the corner.

* * *

Olivia walked as quickly as she could, but that faster she walked towards the bathroom the more she felt like the room was spinning and doubted she would make it to the restroom. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back as she rounded the corner and felt completely out of breath. She started gasping for air thinking she would pass out and before she knew it a strong pair of arms had wrapped around her.

"Hi, are you ok?" she heard a strong baritone voice say. She couldn't respond. She could only feel hot tears threatening to escape, so she just shook her head from side to side.

Fitz didn't know what possessed him to reach out to her, but she looked like she could have crumbled at any minute. When he'd rounded the corner she was shaking, sweating, and appeared to be struggling to breathe. He had never witnessed anyone have a panic attack before but he was almost positive that was what she was experiencing. He wasn't sure what to do but there was no way he would allow her to suffer alone, so he instinctively walked into the ladies' restroom with her still in his grasp and closed and locked the door.

"Hey, hey. What's your name?" he asked trying to grasp her attention.

"Olivia," she responded through her labored breathing.

"Olivia, I need to you to listen to me. Are you listening?" he asked and she nodded her head. "I need you to try to calm down. I'm going to help you sit and I'm going to go wet a paper towel to help you cool down, okay?" but when he went to release her, she wrapped her hands tightly around his shirt and refused to let go.

Fitz did the only thing he could naturally think to do; he picked her up and walked to the chairs set up in the corner. He sat, pulled Olivia into his lap, and began rubbing his hand up and down her back. He didn't know what else to do, but he would sit there all day holding her if it would help. "Everything is going to be fine," he said soothingly and continued rubbing her back and taking deep breaths for Olivia to mimic.

Olivia felt totally out of control of her body. When she came to realization of what was going on around her, she realized she was in the lap of a strange man, only he didn't feel strange. It was like her body fit perfectly in his. She didn't know who this man was, but to be in his arms at this moment and feel completely safe was comforting in a way that was difficult to explain.

Fitz noticed Olivia's breathing returning to normal and looked down as he felt her loosening her grip on his tear stained shirt—that was when he felt his heart drop. He noticed she was wearing a large wedding ring that had to be at least 4 carats. He tried making eye contact with her but she avoided his gaze.

"Olivia do you want me to step out and grab your husband for you? Or are you here alone?" He asked and immediately felt her tense at the mention of her husband. She sat up straight and nearly jumped from his lap.

"No. I'm fine. I'm so sorry," she said looking down.

"You have no need to apologize, but I really don't think you should be alone. I have someone waiting for me, and I would really prefer you not attempt to drive yourself home."

"I'm here with my friend and she can drive me home. I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't keep your company waiting," she stated feeling embarrassed about their current predicament.

"There is no need to apologize for something you could not control Olivia. I'm just glad I was here and able to help you. Let me at least help you…"

"No," she interrupted. "Thank you for everything but please, just go." Olivia said unsure of why this stranger was caring so much for her well-being. She was more disturbed that she liked the idea of being in his arms again and that she could have sat there for hours with him holding her. She needed space to gather her thoughts and she couldn't do that with him so near.

Fitz tried again to make eye contact with Olivia, but didn't want to pressure her after seeing the state she was in previously. So he reluctantly left the restroom checking to be sure she was okay one last time before returning to his table. He had been in her presence a mere five to ten minutes, and although she hadn't even looked him in the eye, he knew in that moment that he could spend eternity with her in his life and in his arms. If only she wasn't married.

* * *

Olivia touched up her makeup and hair as best she could and returned to the table just as Abby was finishing up a call. She didn't know how she would explain her appearance and really hoped Abby wouldn't ask too many questions. She had just watched the waiter bring their food to the table and hoped she could make it through the meal without having to endure an interrogation.

Lunch was going smoothly as she and Abby ate and brainstormed for a few of their upcoming projects including the interviews for a receptionist. Abby could tell Olivia was distracted and looked like she had been crying but decided not to pry—for now. Whatever it was, Olivia needed time to process it and she would give her the space to do so. Meanwhile, Olivia's mind was stuck on the man who had been so kind and so caring to her when he didn't know anything about her other than her name. She thought about the state of her marriage and how she could barely get Edison to look at her much less realize when she needed him.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of two eyes effectively transcending the barriers she had placed around her personal life and staring straight into her soul. Abby was mentioning her phone call with Stephen and his suggestion that they go on a double date. As Olivia began to respond, she looked up from her friend and into the most mesmerizing set of ocean blue eyes. Her gaze locked with his and for a brief moment, time seemed to cease.

She could no longer sense any of the activity of the busy patio area of the bistro. She was in a trance and all she had seen were his eyes, but she knew it was him. She was certain this was the man from the restroom who had held her securely in his arms and soothed her as she felt her world shattering to pieces. She knew this was the man who in such a brief moment filled her with a feeling she couldn't explain but was more than sure she wanted to experience again. She was sure of it.

"Liv…Liv…. Liv…OLIVIA!"

"Huh? I mean yes? What, Abby?" she sighed exhausted from the day's events.

"Seriously Liv, whatever is distracting you, you don't have to talk about it, but you are taking a pregnancy test when we leave this restaurant."

Olivia had no idea where that request had come from—mainly because she hadn't heard a thing Abby said since she'd looked into the eyes of her mystery man. She broke her gaze from Abby in search of those eyes again, but when she looked up they were gone. She realized she didn't even know his name, but what she did know was she had never felt the safety and security she felt wrapped in his arms for those few minutes. She would give anything to feel comforted in his arms for just one more minute. If only she wasn't married.

"Okay," she answered.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and spread the word. I love writing this!**

 **Please review...thoughts on what happens now? Is Liv prego? Would you like to see the pregnancy test results first or a time jump? I have something planned but I want to hear from you all!**

 **As always thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all! First I'd like to say THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! The more you guys review, the more motivated I am to write and the sooner I can update, so PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!**

 **I tried to give everyone what they wanted so we will get both the test results and a time jump. Honestly this chapter is a bit of a filler, but some of the info I felt was important to know for where I'm about to take the story so instead of one really long chapter I broke some things up and combined others. We'll meet Quinn and get some more insight on Liv's feelings.**

 **Here it is...Enjoy, keep reviewing, and tell ya mama n'em!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Okay, do you need me to read you the directions, or can you handle it from here?"Abby asked. They decided to go to Abby's apartment for Olivia to take the pregnancy test.

"Abby, I think I know how to take a digital pregnancy test, besides, I've already told you I'm not pregnant so I really don't know why I'm even doing this."

"Liv think about it," Abby sighed, "the nausea, the dizziness, the sweating, all that happened after you drank that wine I told you not to order, but we won't go there again. Anyway, would you just go into the bathroom and piss on the stick already?!"

"Ugh, fine Abigail," Olivia said as she rolled her eyes and dramatically walked into her best friend's bathroom.

"And I better not have to come in there to make sure you're actually using urine on that stick either Olivia Carolyn!" she yelled from her waiting spot on her bed.

Moments later, Olivia returned from the bathroom, and Abby set a 5-minute timer on her phone. They waited for the results of the test in silence. _I don't know why I let Abby convince me to do this. I know I'm not pregnant. Am I? No, I can't be pregnant. This isn't the right time. Edison wouldn't be happy with this. But what if I am? Would I be happy?_ Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Abby's alarm and it was time to face the inevitable—the results of her pregnancy test.

"You want me to come with you to check it?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can handle this part on my own. I already know what it says," she replied throwing Abby a knowing glance.

"Whatever, just go check the damn test," Abby said as she watched Olivia walk into the bathroom, pick up the test and look at it.

Abby waited for her to say something but instead she just stood there staring at it and that was all the answer Abby needed. "BOOM! Yes, I told you your ass was knocked up. Oh my God I'm so excited Liv," she said and walked over to Olivia and noticed her hand had started shaking. "Liv what is it? What's wrong?" she asked and when she looked up she noticed the tears falling down her best friend's face. When she finally looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand she could clearly read the results—'not pregnant.'

Olivia had never realized just how important starting a family was to her until she held that negative pregnancy test in her hand. She had a strong feeling she wasn't pregnant but Abby's persistence had given her hope, even if it was only a little. When she looked at those results she saw her dreams of having a family crumbled and tossed to the side like an afterthought. She had hoped that she was in fact pregnant but now that she knew she wasn't, she was no longer able to hold in all the emotions surrounding the family she'd hoped and prayed for so long to have. When Abby reached her hand out to touch Olivia's arm, she lost all resolve and broke down crying.

Olivia cried for what felt like hours before she settled. Abby asked her if she wanted to talk about it, and for the first time Olivia opened up to her best friend about the turn her marriage had taken including Edison's and his father's views on starting a family. She talked about Edison's change in attitude and his drinking habits. She expressed how unhappy she had become in her marriage, and she also revealed to Abby why she had persistently voiced her doubts about being pregnant.

"Wow. I can't believe all of this has been going on and you never said anything. How are you even handling all of this? And I mean really, how old is Edison? He seriously pulls out EVERY TIME?" Abby asked disgustedly.

"Yes, _every time_ ," Olivia responded sighing at saying aloud what had truly become of her marriage.

"Is he like 10? He's an idiot. Liv, you are an amazing woman with such a loving and caring heart. Any man would be lucky to have you as his baby mama," she joked. _Leave it to Abby to make me laugh when I feel so low and embarrassed._

After a brief moment Olivia spoke, "I'm not sure if there's even anything worth saving anymore, I don't think I want to be in this anymore, but I hate feeling like a quitter," she said feeling defeated.

"Getting yourself out of a miserable marriage is _nowhere close_ to quitting. You staying and being unhappy is like quitting on yourself by refusing to give yourself a chance to experience the happiness you deserve. You are driving yourself crazy with all of this. The dizziness and nausea could just be from stress. You need to take it easy tomorrow and rest before we get back to the office on Monday."

"I will, thanks Abbs," she said hugging her friend before leaving to head home.

"Anytime, Liv. I'm always here for you."

"Over a cliff, I know," Olivia replied with a weak smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She decided now was probably not the best time to mention the hair in her shower or the 4am phone call—or the stranger she couldn't get off of her mind who'd held her in his arms while she had a panic attack in the ladies' restroom earlier that same day. There was just something about being in his arms….

* * *

… _ **3 months later**_

"Quinn, can you check the schedule and tell me if we have anything urgent scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Sure Mrs. Davis."

"Thank you, but if you call me 'Mrs. Davis' one more time, you're fired," Olivia replied with a straight face.

"Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry," the younger woman responded nervously.

Quinn Perkins was the new assistant Abby and Olivia hired three months ago to help at the office. When they had first interviewed her Abby wasn't so sure she would fit in—she had to be the most jittery applicant to come in that day. Olivia, however, had seen something in Quinn that she couldn't quite explain, but she knew she would fit right in and maybe if Abby could see how nervous she was, she would _attempt_ to apply a filter to some of her thoughts before they turned into her words. Needless to say, Quinn was making a great addition to their team, but as for Abby's filter, well that hope dissipated almost as quickly as Olivia had thought it would.

"Why are you torturing Quinn? Stop it!" Abby said rolling her eyes at Olivia and turning to Quinn. "Ignore her, she doesn't like to be called 'Mrs. Davis' because it reminds her of her God-awful monster-in-law who's clearly not one of her favorite people. Around here, we're kind of like family, so from now on she's Liv or Olivia," she lowered her voice to a false whisper "or with the mood she's developed over the last two weeks we should probably call her the wicked witch of the west."

"You do know I'm standing right here and I can still hear you right?"Olivia said as Quinn scurried off to check their schedule for the next day.

"Liv, what the hell is wrong with you? You are going to scare that poor girl off before she's been here long enough to realize there's a Starbucks on the second floor of the building, so she doesn't have to drive the extra five minutes to the one down the highway," Abby said once Quinn was back at her desk and out of earshot.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just haven't been sleeping very well and that in itself is frustrating. By the way, you are a horrible person, tell her about the Starbucks—I had no idea she didn't know."

"That isn't why you're frustrated. You need to forget about Edison and find you a man to blow that ba….." she trailed off as Quinn returned with the scheduling information Olivia requested.

"Mrs. Da….ma'a…Liv, you have a meeting scheduled for a new client contract tomorrow at noon, a conference call with Abby and the agent from Willbrooks Marketing at 2, and tomorrow morning has been cleared as you requested." Quinn finished watching the interaction unfolding between Abby and Olivia.

Abby had already begun shaking her head when Olivia turned to look at her, "No, Liv don't give me that look, I'm not doing it. You are so much better at these personal meetings than I am. I'll take care of the evil bitch from Willbrooks all by myself if you just do the meeting. Come on, I'm not cut out for securing contracts, Liv."

"Abby I can't do the meeting I need you to do it. I have cancelled my appointment three times already to take meetings for new contracts. I was supposed to go to the doctor 2 months ago. Tomorrow is the only day Dr. Roberts could fit me in. Pleeeeeeease Abby," Olivia said giving her friend the best pout and sad-eye combination she could muster.

"Fine, Olivia. I will take the new contract meeting, only because you act like your vagina will shrivel up and die if you are 2 months past due for an appointment, but you WILL be on that conference call with me and to be sure of it I'm pushing it back to 4 to give you more than enough time to get your lady parts validated and get back here." Abby said slightly annoyed with the idea that she would be handling a new contract meeting on her own for the first time since they started the company. "Oh, AND you owe me lunch," she added, yelling to Olivia's retreating form.

* * *

… _ **.The next day**_

"Cyrus, don't forget I have that meeting today after lunch."

"Yea, yea, yea. Could you just try not to come back with neon colored t-shirts with little cartoon figures on them for the entire company?" Cyrus replied in no attempt to hide his annoyance.

"No, maybe just one for the two of us," he smirked sarcastically. "This is going to be the sixth firm I've met with, so that alone should tell you that I won't accept just anything. Also if this goes well, we can partner with them and have them as our permanent in-house graphic design team. This group is the best in the game right now."

"The others had come ' _highly recommended'_ too, courtesy of your ex-secretary _Amanda_ ," Cyrus replied with a knowing glance.

"Ok, Cy we both agreed that I messed up with that one which is why I now have Lauren, and she's been a God-send. This process has been frustrating for me as well, and if this firm doesn't work out we will rethink the plan in motion," he suggested as he had begun to have a few doubts of his own. "As for now though, we are moving forward as planned. I have a good feeling about this."

"Right, we did agree you should have listened to me. You chose instead to hire Ms. Ditsy Tanner when all she really wanted was to work her way from her knees to the top of your desk, so why are you now disagreeing with me again pertaining to your brilliant rebranding idea?"

"You will see. We're doing this rebranding and _it's going to be great_." Fitz said ignoring Cyrus' question. "Just trust me, and try not to have a heart attack while I'm gone," he added over his shoulder on his way out to lunch. He decided he would just pick up something quick to eat and spend the next hour reviewing his ideas for rebranding the company.

"Yes ma'am, Fitzgerald Grant here for a 1:00 appointment with Desired Graphics." Fitz said as he approached the sign in desk on the first floor of the building.

"Sure sir, you are pretty early but the receptionist says you can come right up. Take the elevators to your left and go up to the fifth floor. Suite 514 will be directly in front of you when you exit the elevator," she responded with a smile as Fitz thanked her and made his way to the elevators.

* * *

"Olivia Pope-Davis," the nurse called for her to proceed to the exam room.

Once in the exam room, the nurse checked her blood pressure and went over basic questioning. "Mrs. Davis, your blood pressure is a little high, but we will check it again before you leave today. The doctor will be right in with you." _Your blood pressure would be high too if you had the morning I've had._

"Thank you," Olivia replied. She decided she should probably text Abby to see how she was holding up before the meeting started.

 **OP: How is everything? Are you ready for this? I know you can handle it**

 **AW: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE MEETING WAS WITH A GREEK GOD! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET THROUGH THIS WITHOUT DROOLING?!**

 **OP: Abby what are you talking about? It can't be that serious; he is a client like any other. Calm down and just handle the meeting PROFESSIONALLY.**

 **AW: Well that's pretty difficult to do right now considering he and all his glory arrived 45 minutes early for this meeting. I told you to reschedule your vagina appointment. I need you HERE!**

 **OP: I have to go. The doctor is coming in soon. I'll try to make it back if I can. This shouldn't take too long. It's just an annual and restarting my birth control.**

 **AW: Ok, I guess I'll handle the Greek god at our doorstep. But PLEASE get back here ASAP.**

 **OP: K**

Just as she sent the last text to Abby, Dr. Roberts entered the exam room with a smile and greeted Olivia. "Olivia hi, you're here for your annual pap and to discuss birth control options, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, as with all patients, I'd like you to take a pregnancy test before we discuss birth control and we'll get the nurse to check your blood pressure one more time before you leave. Take this cup and give us a urine sample. The nurse will run the test and I'll be right back in with you."

* * *

"OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE-DAVIS! Is this what you call making it back to help me ASAP. We have five minutes left before the conference call. You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" Abby shouted the minute Olivia walked through the door of the office. Without responding, Olivia walked passed a speechless Quinn and went straight to her office closing the door behind her.

"Where did she go Quinn?" Abby huffed storming out of her office in search of Olivia.

"She's in her office. Abby I don't know Olivia that well but I would say something is obviously wrong. Is she sick?" Quinn asked nervously to Abby who had sped off into Liv's office and closed the door behind her.

"Liv?...Liv, what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you dying? Did Edison give you an STD? Do I need to find him, kill him, and bury the body? And what bitch was he screwing with no condom? I bet he didn't pull out with her. I'll find her and kill her too! Liv I need you to say something!" Abby rambled off taking in Olivia's dazed appearance.

After a few minutes of silence Olivia finally made an attempt to respond. "Abby….I….uhm...I think I'm going to be sick," she said running off to the bathroom, but before she could make it she lost all her lunch in the garbage can next to her desk. Quinn rushed in with a cool towel for Olivia's neck while Abby held her hair until she was finished. Olivia looked up to find both Quinn and Abby looking at her with questioning gazes.

"Liv, are you ok?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean no…..I mean… "

"What the hell? Just spit it out already!" Abby yelled.

"I'm pregnant," Olivia responded and burst into tears while Abby and Quinn exchanged concerned glances.

"Why don't I give you two a minute," Quinn suggested standing to leave Olivia's office.

"No, Quinn, stay. Please," Olivia said in a tone of desperation that shocked both Abby and Quinn.

"Liv, it's going to be okay," Quinn tried comforting her and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down from the sobs that had restarted.

"No, it won't. This wasn't supposed to happen." Olivia said as she began to explain to Abby and Quinn how Edison had come home six weeks ago drunk and stumbling over his own two feet. Olivia had been at home and had succeeded in finishing off a bottle and a half of wine by the time he made it there. He had started reminiscing about their times together in college and it brought Olivia back to the days when they were dating and when they were happy.

That night was the first night in a long time Olivia had felt loved and appreciated by her husband. Edison had made love to her that night in a way he hadn't since they were first married. That night he finished inside of her and they held each other through the night. It was one night they had shared—one night that Olivia believed things would take a turn for the better in her marriage. If only the next morning hadn't happened.

Olivia awoke to a furious Edison who accused her of getting him drunk just so he would sleep with her. They had argued and he yelled relentlessly. When she'd tried to touch him to calm him down, he'd grabbed her arm in a vice grip and pushed her into the wall of their bedroom where he'd held her and called her pathetic for stooping so low just to get pregnant. He left home for an unplanned business trip that day and hadn't returned for a week. Since then, things in their marriage had consistently gone downhill. Olivia was terrified of how bad she thought things would get once she told Edison she was pregnant.

"HE DID WHAT? Olivia I WILL KILL HIM! And you are just now telling me this?!"

"Abby, chill. We can handle that later. Right now it's about Liv." Quinn said talking Abby down.

"Ok. You're right," she agreed. "What are you going to do, Liv? You have to tell him; it's not like this is something you can hide for very long" Abby reasoned.

"I can't tell him anything until I decide what I'm going to do, especially after this morning," Olivia said as she struggled to gather her bearings. She'd never before considered not going through with a pregnancy, but how could she bring an innocent life into the midst of her hellacious marriage? Edison made it clear that he did not want a baby with her, and after this morning, her marriage was barely holding on by the thinnest of threads.

… _.This morning_

 _Edison called before she left home asking Olivia to drop off some files at the office he had forgotten on his night table. She agreed to do so after her doctor's appointment that evening, but she'd actually finished her morning yoga and shower with more than enough time left to bring them before she went in to work. She arrived at Edison's office, and his assistant mentioned that he was in his office. Olivia walked into the office to find Edison in an evidently compromising position._

 _Edison was seated behind his desk with the largest colgate smile as one of his father's newest secretaries stood leaning over with her cleavage in his face, whispering in his ear with her hand plastered on his crotch. They were so into each other that they had never even heard Olivia walk through the door. She could feel her blood boiling so she stepped into the office and pushed the door behind her allowing it to slam closed._

 _Edison and his father's secretary jumped at the sound and looked up to find Olivia walking toward them. Edison just sat stunned and speechless as Olivia walked toward them and exaggeratedly dropped the files on top of his desk. She turned on her heels and walked out of the office without saying a word to either of them._

"You know I'll support you no matter what you decide, but give yourself some time to think about this. You've always wanted a family and you never know why you've been chosen to carry _this_ child. I'm here for you no matter what—over a cliff," Abby said

"And I know I haven't known you that long but you can trust me, Liv. I'm here for whatever you need, just ask. What is it, over a cliff, right?" Quinn added.

"Right, over a cliff," Olivia said with a small smile.

"Come on, Quinn and I will drive you home and we'll come back and finish things up here before we head home for the day."

"No, Abby what about the conference call?" Olivia said looking down at her watch and realizing it was now 5pm and an hour past the scheduled time of the conference call.

"I've already rescheduled the conference call. I did so the minute you walked through the door from your appointment," Quinn said, thankful that she had in fact taken initiative to reschedule the call.

"Thanks Quinn, and what about the meeting, how did that go?" Olivia asked directing her attention to Abby whose face had turned a shade of red Olivia only seen when Abby was caught red-handed doing something she shouldn't have been doing, "Oh God, please don't tell me you started drooling," Olivia laughed only half-joking.

"Well….no, but he requested another meeting with both of us so he could 'get a more clear understanding of our vision for his rebranding, as it's very important that he pull this off in a _smooth_ and seamless transitioning'," Abby quoted in her best imitation of the new client's voice, "But he did seem very interested in contracting with us, so I don't think I completely blew it and Quinn scheduled his next meeting for a week from today. All we have to do is put together some layouts," Abby rambled nervously.

"Okay great, enough of that. Let's just all go home for the day and pick this back up tomorrow. And thanks you guys," Olivia said with a brief hug to her dearest friend and one to her newest friend. She had no clue how she was going to tell Edison about her pregnancy, but she knew she would at least wait until after her scheduled ultrasound in two weeks.

* * *

 **Soooooooooo...there it is! Don't kill me! I promise this is going somewhere! OLITZ will prevail!**

 **What do we think here? Is she wrong for not wanting to tell Edison? Should Liv try harder to make things work now that she's pregnant or do you still think she should leave him? Edison in his office with his father's secretary and Liv walks in?! What will happen when she comes face to face with Fitz again? By Ch 5 we'll be saying goodbye to Edison because honestly I'd like to blow his brains out, but how do you think we will get there?!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **P.S.: Since this chapter was more of a filler be on the lookout for the next chapter Friday!**

 **As always thanks for taking time out to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all! Sorry for the delay, I planned to post this much earlier, but I've been sick and I prefer to read over it at least 3 times before posting (so I apologize in advance for any errors). However, I did promise Friday so here it is! Thanks as always for all the reviews and for your input! Hopefully you guys don't hate me for this, but it had to be done. It is a little longer but after the next chapter we will see MUCH less of Edison!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains violent content.**

 **Here it is! Enjoy, keep telling your friends and keep the reviews coming! I love hearing your feedback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The rest of the week passed swiftly for Olivia, and her morning sickness wouldn't start until after Edison had already left the house for the day which was a relief since she was still hesitant about telling him she was pregnant. She took extra precaution by keeping her prenatal vitamins in her office and packing some to take home for the weekend. Tonight, however, she wasn't so sure how much longer she would be able to hide her pregnancy.

"How much longer is it going to take you to get dressed? You've been at this for over an hour Olivia. It's time to go," Edison spat becoming more annoyed by the second.

Edison had been promoted to COO of Davis Software, Inc., two months prior and tonight was the gala to celebrate his promotion. Because it was Friday and Olivia would be at the office most of the day, Edison's younger sister, Jennifer, picked out a dress and had it sent over for Olivia to wear to the gala. Now, as she tried to get dressed she realized her ever-changing body was not going to fit into that dress and even if it did, there was no way she could wear it all night without dying from oxygen deprivation. She had to figure out something and fast.

"I know Edison, I'm coming, but this dress isn't true to size and it doesn't fit. Maybe I should call Abby or Quinn and see if they have something I can try just for tonight," Olivia offered hoping Edison would be okay with her suggestion. _There is no way my ass can squeeze into this dress tonight—or any other dress in my closet for that matter._ Although Olivia's stomach was still flat and showing no signs of her pregnancy, she had noticed that her hips were just a little wider and her ass was a little rounder, which was currently posing a problem for the dress that had been chosen for her to wear tonight.

"You choose tonight, one of the most important nights of my life, and you take forever to get dressed, and now not only do you not want to wear the dress that was picked out specifically for you that _I_ paid _thousands_ of dollars for, but you want to wear someone else's hand-me downs? You've got to be fucking kidding me! Maybe it isn't the dress that's the problem. Maybe your ass has expanded—did you ever think of that? I wouldn't be surprised with the way you eat lately. Look, I'm not going to embarrass myself by being late and I'm sure as hell not going to allow you to embarrass me so just hurry the fuck up and get dressed. You have one more hour before I leave your fat ass," Edison spat as he left the bedroom and went downstairs to pour himself another drink.

Olivia sighed, fought back her tears and called up Abby and Quinn. Luckily between the two of them they were able to come up with a beautiful royal blue chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was fitted with a ruched bodice adorned with a thin strip of floral and pearl embellishments right above her waistline and flowed effortlessly to the floor. Thankfully, the dress fit her appropriately and was suitable to wear to Edison's gala. She was dressed with fifteen minutes to spare by the time the car arrived to take them to the gala.

When they arrived, they made their rounds and greeted the guests. Olivia couldn't wait until Abby and Stephen arrived. She hated pretending to enjoy interacting with the stuck up wives of Edison's board members, and she definitely didn't want to be around Edison much longer. Since Abby had started dating Stephen, the two of them were her only hope when it came to attending Edison's company functions.

Olivia smiled as she thought about how compatible her two friends were. Stephen worked for Davis Software, Inc., with Edison and during his years there, he, Edison, and Olivia became good friends—until Edison accused her of flirting with Stephen. Edison's accusation had turned into a full blown argument with her husband "demanding" that she stay away from Stephen. Olivia didn't have many friends and she was always fine with that, but she valued her friendship with Stephen.

In an attempt to resolve the issue she introduced Abby and Stephen—after much resistance on Abby's part—at a function she and Edison had hosted at their home a few weeks ago. Since then, the two had been nearly inseparable and she could tell this relationship was blossoming into something more beautiful than she could have ever imagined—and most importantly Edison had dropped the ridiculous notion that Olivia would ever consider being more than friends with Stephen.

Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her clutch and pulled it out wondering if it was Abby letting her know she and Stephen had arrived.

 **AW: QUEEN BITCH has arrived. Be prepared.**

 **OP: Oh God, well let me put on my world class smile and check my teeth -_-.**

 **AW: Just let me know if I need to get the knife!**

 **OP: No knives but I may need you to rescue me.**

Olivia pressed send just as she got a whiff of the pungent odor of the perfume her mother-in-law insisted on spraying from head to toe. It was normally bearable but today, given her heightened senses, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last before she threw up everything she had eaten the past week. _Does she really have to spray so much of that shit on at one time? I wish someone would tell her that perfume smells like roach spray so she would stop wearing it. God, I'm going to be sick._

"Oh, there's my handsome son. Edison, sweetheart I'm so proud of you," Eleanor Davis said hugging her son, "Olivia, darling, so lovely to see you again," she greeted Olivia with one of the fakest smiles Olivia had ever witnessed—not that she was surprised.

"Mrs. Davis, lovely to see you again as well," Olivia replied with a forced smile of her own.

"Dear, where did you get this dress? This surely can't be the dress Jenny brought over for you, if it is I'm going to have to have a talk with her."

"Mom, leave Liv alone. I think this dress looks amazing on her," Edison's younger sister Jennifer cut in giving Olivia a hug, "Just ignore her, she's just mad her ass doesn't look as scrumptious as yours in _anything_ she wears," Jennifer whispered to Olivia.

"Jen, how are you? When did you cut your hair? It looks amazing!" Olivia said returning Jennifer's hug.

Olivia had to admit that of everyone in the Davis family she had grown closest to Edison's younger sister Jennifer. Jennifer was 4 years younger than Olivia and at 23 years old she had to be the most sensible of the entire family. Edison's mother, Eleanor, had never really grown on Olivia. She was always condescending, insisting that Olivia working was completely unnecessary and suggested she be more focused on supporting her husband's goals and dreams.

Edison's father, Gregory Davis, greeted her and they were led to their seats and told it was time for the program to begin. Edison's parents, Jennifer, Stephen and Abby accompanied them at the center table. There were two other couples at the table, one gentleman she recognized as one of Edison's board members was there with his wife.

The other couple she would have to ask Edison to introduce to her including a woman Olivia had never seen before at any function or at Edison's office. She was a tall woman with long, straight black hair that stopped mid-way her back. She was dressed in a form fitting red and black, floor length gown that had to have cost a few thousand dollars. The dress was a little more revealing than Olivia would have ever felt comfortable wearing but it was pretty, nonetheless.

* * *

Much to Olivia's satisfaction the program was short and sweet and dinner was served within 30 minutes of them being seated.

"Olivia, sweetie, are you sure you want to eat that dinner roll? I see that little shape of yours is starting to fill out, we wouldn't want that to get out of hand now would we?" Eleanor said, and Olivia could see the fire raging in Abby's eyes.

"Jen, how's school going? And how are things with, what's his name—Marcus, right?" Olivia said ignoring her mother-in-law and turning her attention to Jennifer before Abby could have a chance to lose her filter.

Olivia, Jennifer, and Abby caught up and talked for a while when Olivia realized Edison was having his drink refilled for the sixth or seventh time that night.

"Liv, how much is Edison going to drink tonight? I hope you two have a car taking you home," Jen said expressing her concern over her brother's drinking.

"Yea he'll be fine, we have a car," Olivia replied averting her gaze from her sister-in-law.

"Liv is everything ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course, everything is fine," she said hoping someone would change the topic.

Sensing Olivia's discomfort Abby cut in to change the subject, "Hey Jen, who was that Amazon sitting at the table with us? I've never seen her at a function before, although I haven't been attending them as long as the two of you,"

"You know I honestly have no idea who she is. I thought maybe she was a friend of yours, Liv, after Edison never introduced her, where did she go anyway? Maybe she realized she was seated at the wrong table and decided to move, who knows? Anyway, the three of us have to do lunch soon! I've missed you guys," Jennifer said.

"I know. We've missed you too! I couldn't believe you came to the house a few months ago and didn't wait for me to get home or at least call or come by the office. My feelings were hurt," Olivia said jokingly.

"Liv what are you talking about? I haven't been to your house since Edison's birthday dinner five months ago," Jennifer replied confused.

Just as Olivia was about to respond, Edison returned to the table with glasses of champagne for the final toast of the night to be given by his father. _Shit, how am I going to get out of drinking this champagne without Edison causing a scene?_ Olivia glanced at Abby who was watching her closely hoping there was something she could do to help her. Gregory began giving his toast as Olivia stood next to Edison who had his right arm wrapped around her waist and resting on her side. As the toast ended, Olivia turned to place her champagne flute down without taking a sip and Edison stopped her by tightening his grip on her side.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Babe, I'm not feeling very well so I didn't want to drink anything,"

Edison tightened his grip on Olivia's side even more causing her to wince in pain, "You drink like a fucking fish any other time, and tonight, on _my night_ , you don't feel _well enough_ to have a sip of champagne?"

"Edison, let go of me, you are hurting me," Olivia said firmly while trying to ease her way from his grasp without causing a scene.

"Didn't I tell you I would not let you fucking embarrass me tonight?!" Edison said tightening his grip even further. Olivia was sure she would have a bruise before the night was over. "Let me tell you how you are to behave as _my wife_ —you will pick up that glass, put a smile on your fucking face and drink that damn champagne, or there will be hell to pay."

Olivia looked at Edison stunned by his behavior. Just as she went to reach for the glass, Jennifer having witnessed the entire encounter from a distance, stepped in and asked Olivia for her help with a "minor wardrobe malfunction" in the bathroom. Halfway to the restroom, Abby fell in step right behind them. When they made it into the bathroom, Jennifer locked the door and turned to face Olivia in a state she had never seen her before. Olivia was shaking and sweating and she was beginning to feel as though the room was spinning.

"Liv, what was that all about? Are you okay? What is wrong with Edison? Does he always get like that when he drinks? What the hell has gotten into him? Has he ever hit you? I will kill him!" Jennifer rambled on her way out of the bathroom to find her brother. She loved her brother but to her right was right and wrong was wrong, and she would never condone Edison treating Olivia the way she had just witnessed. She didn't hear exactly what was said between the two of them but she was no fool either.

"No, Jen, calm down. I…..I need …..I need to sit down," she said pleadingly. She reached her hand out for Jennifer and hoped the room would stop spinning as the tears flowed. Abby went and pulled a chair over from by the doors and helped Olivia to sit.

"Liv are you ok? Do you need anything?" Abby asked concerned about Olivia's health. The last thing she needed was for Olivia to pass out at this gala and leave Abby to tell everyone her friend was pregnant.

"I'm just really dizzy Abby and I feel nauseous," Olivia answered. She was still shaking and sweating and she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She didn't know what was going on and at the moment she couldn't recall feeling this bad in quite some time. _This is definitely a new pregnancy symptom_.

"Just sit here for a minute, I'll go find Stephen and let him know we're taking you home," Abby said leaving the restroom in search of Stephen.

Jennifer returned from locking the door behind Abby only to find Olivia had in fact thrown up everything she had eaten that night. Jennifer quickly wet a paper towel to place on the back of Olivia's neck and helped her back to her chair. After she helped Olivia calm down, she asked the question that had been in the back of her mind since she first laid eyes on her sister-in-law that evening, "Liv, are you…"

"Yeah, Jen. I'm pregnant," Olivia sighed already knowing the question Jennifer was starting to ask. "But please, you can't tell anyone," Olivia pleaded and enlightened Jennifer on the status of her marriage including the situation she walked in on earlier in the week at Edison's office and the continuous arguments regarding starting a family.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you. You know my father doesn't care about anything other than that damn company, so of course he doesn't want Edison to have children because he's a selfish son of a bitch. How long have you known? How far along are you?" she asked.

"I'm six weeks. I just found out earlier this week, but I'm not telling Edison until after my next appointment in two weeks."

"Well if you aren't going to tell him, I know Abby can't make the appointment because at least one of you has to be at the office. I'll go to the appointment with you. You can't go alone, Liv. I'll just stay at your house for the next two weeks and then I'll fly back home after." Jennifer offered.

"No. I could never put you in the middle of this," Olivia said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Olivia, this baby is my niece or nephew," she said placing her hand over Olivia's stomach, "and no matter how huge of an asshole my brother is, I love you and I would never want you to have to do something like that alone. You should know that whether you and Edison are together or not, I'll always consider you my sister, and I'll always be here for you," Jennifer said shedding tears of her own.

Olivia agreed to let Jennifer accompany her to the appointment, and Abby returned saying she had sent Stephen to look for Edison but he hadn't yet found him. Jennifer offered to have a driver take her and Olivia home and Olivia was too tired and too weak to resist. Jennifer helped Olivia home and made sure she was ok as Edison still hadn't made it home or called to check on Olivia. She opted to sleep in one of the guest rooms and decided she would pick her car up from her parents' home the next morning.

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she woke to doors being slammed. She recently found that her best nights of sleep came when she had dreams surrounding the beautiful blue eyes that to this day still had her mesmerized. Tonight though, Edison had made it home and she knew it was about to be a long night.

She glanced over at the clock on her night table and saw it was almost 3am. She assumed Edison was in their closet, the direction of the last door she'd heard being slammed. She hoped she could slip into and out of the bathroom and back into the bed before he realized she was awake. If only she could have been so lucky. On her way out of the bathroom she opened the door and nearly walked into Edison who appeared to have been waiting for her to exit.

"My goodness, Edison, you scared the shit out of me," Olivia said jumping back into the bathroom.

Edison glared down at her with eyes that starkly contrasted the ones she had just seen in her dreams. "Do you always have to be such a simple bitch?" He spat, never moving for her to exit the bathroom. He reeked of alcohol.

"You're drunk, now move so I can go back to bed," she said simply and took a step forward, only to be met with a backhand from Edison that settled on the right side of her face and sent her stumbling back into the bathroom, her leg hitting the side of their Jacuzzi tub, and before she knew it she had fallen into the empty tub. Tears burned her eyes and she tried to quickly get out of the tub before Edison could see those tears fall, but Edison yanked her out of the tub. Olivia stepped swiftly into the bedroom without saying a word and looked back at Edison. She walked toward their bedroom door and began opening it, but before she could walk out Edison grabbed her again.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He yelled. "Did you think you would just leave my gala and everything would be okay? I left you to entertain my guests and I come back and you're just gone? BITCH, you are _mine_ , you do not leave my function without so much as a goodbye! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Edison yelled with another backhand to Olivia's face as he held her arm firmly with his left hand.

"Edison, STOP! STOP!" Olivia yelled pleadingly, "You are hurting me, STOP IT!" she tried to no avail. Olivia wasn't sure how far this was going to go, but she could only hope Edison would let her go. She wasn't sure she would have the strength to fight him, but for her and her baby's sake she may just have to try. "Let go of my arm," she yelled trying to pull her arm from his grip but instead of letting her go he tightened his grip on her arm.

"I told you not to embarrass me! Where the fuck did you go huh? There's the only one reason you would be in here sleeping like you don't have a fucking care in the world! Do you think your pussy is that golden that you can take all that _I_ provide for you here and go and fuck someone else? Huh BITCH?" Edison screamed with another backhand to her face.

"Edison, PLEASE STOP," Olivia cried trying everything in her power to remove her arm from Edison's grip. She was starting to taste her own blood and she was sure her face was swollen because she could feel her cheek throbbing. "PLEASE," she cried becoming concerned for her own well-being and that of the life growing inside of her.

"Hey! What the fuck?! Edison you need to let Olivia go RIGHT NOW!" Jennifer yelled running up to her brother. Edison released Olivia and turned around to his younger sister. Olivia turned away as soon as Edison released her and ran into her bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Jennifer, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked surprised to find his sister at his home.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here. What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Jennifer I don't know why you are here and I don't care. I am having a _discussion_ with my _wife_ and you need to excuse yourself from our bedroom."

"That damn sure sounded like more than just a 'discussion' and I'm not going anywhere until I make sure Olivia is okay," Jennifer said brushing past him and going to knock on the bathroom door. "Liv, open the door, it's just me."

After a few moments, the door cracked slightly and Jennifer pushed it open the rest of the way and walked into the bathroom. "Hey, I heard you screaming, are you o…..OH MY GOD, OLIVIA HE HIT YOU?!" Jennifer yelled spinning around and running out of the bathroom before Olivia could stop her and back into her brother's face punching him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You weak son of a bitch! I'm leaving and Olivia is coming with me!" she finished before she pushed him out of the room and closed and locked the door. She hurriedly packed a bag for Olivia while she dressed to leave.

"Liv, oh my God, the baby," Jennifer said. "Are you okay? Are you cramping or anything? Maybe we should take you to the hospital to get you and the baby checked out."

"No," Olivia replied simply. "Let's just get out of here. I'm not cramping or anything and honestly, I just want to sleep," Olivia said wiping her face. "If anything changes or I start feeling bad I promise I'll let you take me to the hospital," Olivia added in response to Jen's disapproving look upon her refusal to go to the hospital. Jennifer reluctantly agreed and they headed to Abby's house where she had her guest room already awaiting Olivia's arrival. Jennifer opted to sleep on the sofa for the night after briefly filling Abby in on what she could recall of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Abby went in to check on Olivia who hadn't slept much the previous night and had awakened with morning sickness that had remained much throughout the day. She ate for the sole purpose of her growing bundle and tried her best to keep it all down. She wasn't really in a mood to discuss what had taken place and Jennifer and Abby gave her the space she needed only checking in on her periodically throughout the day and bringing her food. Luckily she hadn't had any cramping or spotting and felt it was safe to say everything was okay with the baby considering her continued morning sickness. The next two days went pretty much the same as Olivia chose to stay home from work the following Monday as well.

Tuesday morning, Olivia was ready to put on her gladiator face and return to work. She and Abby had a meeting scheduled with the man Abby refused to refer to as anything other than "THE Greek god," and Olivia really needed to place her mind somewhere other than the current state of her marriage. She was still a week away from her scheduled ultrasound, and she still hadn't told anyone other than Abby, Quinn, and Jennifer about her pregnancy.

Olivia decided to go in to work early and as she walked into her office she was greeted by three dozen red roses with a note attached.

 _Livia, I've tried calling you all weekend and even came by to see you._

 _I am so sorry sweetheart. I don't know what was wrong with me,_

 _but I promise you on everything I love it won't happen again._

 _I love you and my world just isn't the same without you. Please come home baby._

 _Eddie_

She sighed, threw the card into the trash can next to her desk, and leaned back into her chair closing her eyes and placing her left hand over her still flat stomach, toying with her wedding ring. _How am I going to do this?_ If she was completely honest with herself, Olivia had decided the night of the gala that she no longer knew who Edison was. She was beginning to accept that the man she had married and at one time loved was gone and was probably never returning. One thing she knew for sure—her marriage was over.

Quinn went into Olivia's office to check on her assuming the flowers were from Edison. Although Olivia's blazer covered Edison's hand print on her arm and her makeup did a wonderful job covering the now purple-ish bruise on her face, Edison's handprint was still somewhat visible on her slightly swollen cheek. Quinn knew something was going on with Olivia, and although she hated to see her in this state, she refused to pry.

Abby walked into Olivia's office and they discussed the layouts they had prepared for their meeting. They heard the front office door buzz and Quinn went to her desk while Abby went to the conference room to finish setting up. Abby returned to check on Olivia once more and to let her know that "THE Greek god" had arrived and they would be in the conference room waiting for her.

After a swift trip to the restroom, Olivia walked toward the conference room, and through the glass door, she could see smooth brown curls gracing the head of a man who appeared to be tall from his seated position. She opened the door and walked in just as the man stood to greet her. She reached out her hand and grabbed his to shake when she felt what could only be described as an electrical current run up her arm and through her body. His touch felt so familiar. She raised her head to introduce herself but her words caught in her throat when she looked up and saw his eyes, _those_ eyes, _THE eyes_ …..

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T SLAUGHTER ME! I hated to do it to Liv, but this is the man her husband has become! She's finally accepted the fact that her marriage is over, so what happens now? Will this be and easy transition for her? What will she do about her baby? Will she keep the baby or will she want to cut ALL ties to Edison? She's now come face to face with Fitz again...how will she react? How will he react? Will he recognize her? Will either of them say something? Edison's piss-poor apology? Will that soften her heart and make her want to give him another chance? (Obviously not, because I'm about to get rid of his ass -FYI) Thoughts?**

 **As always send your reviews and THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND STICKING WITH ME ON THIS JOURNEY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Hello all! I know I'm a day late and I apologize. I had a conference for work and I like to have the next chapter done before I post one. Hopefully this chapter brings joy to everyone who wanted to slaughter Edison and hates him at this point. I also LOVE Olivia and Jen's relationship. Love love love your reviews so PLEASE keep leaving them. They really do motivate me to write more because I know how you all feel! I'll respond to some from Ch 4 in the A/N at the end of this Ch.**

 **Scandal still isn't mine and neither are these characters. If they were I wouldn't be working so hard. Haha!**

 **Here it is...please enjoy & review! (I'd REALLY like to hear what you all think of the chapter lengths too! Too long, too short, just right?)**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5**

Never before had she found herself as dumbfounded as she was right now. Olivia could think of absolutely nothing to say. She could not believe that she was face to face with the man who's eyes had kept her warm at night, the enchanting pools of ocean blue that had made her feel safe and comforted on so many occasions. She opened her mouth again to say something but could still come up with no words, so she just smiled again.

 _I have to get a grip, this man probably doesn't even remember me. He definitely doesn't remember me and I'm married….well not for much longer… hell he's probably married. I have to say something, I look crazy just standing here smiling._

"Hi," was all she managed to get out in that moment. The feeling coursing through her veins was indescribable. His grip on her hand was firm, but instead of making her feel intimidated it made her feel secure. Despite all that had happened this weekend, she now felt as protected as she had the day this man held her on his lap and safely in his arms in the ladies' restroom of the bistro.

"Hi, Fitzgerald Grant, but you can call me Fitz," he said with a crooked grin as he continued to stare into her eyes.

* * *

Not in a million years did Fitz think he would ever encounter the goddess from the bistro again. It had been months and he had gone to that bistro at least twice a week hoping and praying he would run into her again. He tried for so long to convince himself that he didn't want to explore what he felt when he had seen her and held her that day because of his past, but her face and her eyes, the way her body fit perfectly into his, everything about her had etched itself into his memory.

He had practiced in his head over and over what he would say to her on the day she actually showed up at the bistro again, but never had he prepared himself to meet her here. Today, he was only prepared for a meeting with a graphic design firm that could partner with him for a successful rebranding of his company. He wasn't expecting to come face to face with her again here and now.

The door opened and he turned to greet the other half of Desired Graphics, Inc., but the moment he saw her face he was frozen in time. He reached out his hand to shake hers and he felt what he would only describe as a raging fire flow from her hand and into his body. Her small hand fit perfectly in his just as her body had molded perfectly to his the day he'd held her in his arms hoping to relieve her of all her fears.

She hadn't yet looked up at him or she would have seen the shock written all over his face. He had no idea what to say to her. He was hoping she would say something first, but once she did look up he saw the same shock flash across her eyes, then realization and in that instant he knew she remembered him from the bistro. He was blessed with a smile from her that stopped his heart, and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms—a feeling that came naturally to him in this moment.

 _All this time I never thought she would remember me. I have to let her hand go. I have to say something. She's going to think I'm crazy._ He was shaken from his private thoughts by the silkiest, sexiest raspy voice that could only belong to the angel whose hand he still housed in his own.

"Hi," she smiled wider, but he noticed it still didn't shine through her eyes.

"Hi, Fitzgerald Grant, but you can call me Fitz."

"Olivia Pope-Davis," she said turning her eyes from his and moving to take her seat and get the meeting started.

* * *

Olivia had no idea how she was keeping it together during this meeting. Every time she spoke about an idea or attempted to explain a design or layout to her new client she could feel his eyes boring into her soul. It was like she was open and he could see all of her secrets and all of her fears, but strangely that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Olivia didn't know what it was about this man, but he brought about something in her that she had never felt before and couldn't quite explain.

Fitz wasn't completely sure of anything Olivia had said about the designs they were presenting to him. All he knew was he was signing that contract today. He needed to have Desired Graphics, Inc. as his permanently contracted graphic design team. There was no way he would lose her again, besides from what he had seen, he loved the designs. They were innovative and modern and they would grasp the attention of several classes of customers.

After a few more minutes of discussion about the contract, Abby stepped out of the conference room to retrieve the documents for Fitz's signature. Olivia busied herself by pretending to write notes from the meeting to avoid getting trapped in his gaze again but she could feel his eyes on her. Fitz watched her, in awe of the woman that sat before him. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea of where he would start.

"So, Olivia, how long have you been contracting with marketing agencies? Your firm came highly recommended, and I must say, I'm very impressed with your work. I can't wait to see the final products."

"Well, Mr. Grant, Abby and I…," she started.

"Fitz," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"If I'm going to call you Olivia at your request, it's only right that you call me Fitz," he said with a smile.

"Right, as I was saying," she smiled back, "Abby and I started this graphic design firm about 4 years ago. It took us a year or two to climb the marketing ladder, but I'd like to think we're getting there."

"You are definitely there. Your work is impeccable and you and Abby are a delight to work with, so I have a proposition for you if you are interested in hearing it," he suggested.

"Ok," she said cautiously, "I'm listening."

"Well as I stated your work is amazing and your firm is arguably the best in the game right now. What would you say to a long-term contract with G3 Marketing, Inc. as our permanent and sole graphic design team? Contracting with a multi-million dollar company like ours can greatly increase awareness of your firm and bring in profits for you that will make you even more successful than you are now," he proposed. "As an added bonus, I'll get to work very closely with you more often, and I must admit I would love the opportunity to do so," he added with a smile that could stop her world from across the table.

"Mr. Grant, I..,"

"Fitz, my father was Mr. Grant."

"Fitz," she started softly and then stopped speaking.

Fitz was so enraptured by the arousal coursing through him from the way his name fell from her lips that it took him a moment to realize she had in fact stopped speaking. He looked at Olivia and noticed her smile faded and she was focused on something outside of the door. Her eyes held a look that was consumed with fear and panic, and he instantly felt an overwhelming desire to protect her.

Olivia stood and excused herself never taking her eyes off of whatever was outside the door. Fitz stood to open the door for her to exit and saw a tall man who reminded him of Bill Cosby walking toward her carrying a bouquet of white roses in one hand and carrying a small velvet box in his other hand.

"I'll be right back in to sign the contract, Mr. Grant. Abby will be returning to the conference room shortly, please give her a minute" she said walking out of the conference room, her voice void of any emotion.

* * *

"Edison what are you doing here?" Olivia asked the minute she reached Quinn's desk without greeting him.

"Livia, there's my baby," he said with a stupid smile and rounded Quinn's desk to give Olivia a hug as she flinched. "I was hoping we could talk, I could take my beautiful wife out to lunch, and then we could spend the rest of the afternoon together," he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Maybe go half on a baby. How does that sound?" he smirked.

"Come to my office," she said plainly. She walked him into her office and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed he attempted to kiss her and she turned her head. "Stop it, don't do that. Don't touch me."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want Edison? Why are you here?" she sighed.

"Ok, Liv. I get it. I messed up, but I'm sorry baby. I don't know what got into me but that wasn't me, baby you know it wasn't. I'm so sorry I put my hands on you and I can promise you on my life that I will _never_ lay my hands on you again. I realize how bad I fucked up, but I love you. You are the only woman I've ever loved, and I can't imagine my life without you. That's why I sent you roses and then bought you another dozen in your favorite color and last but not least," he said opening the velvet box revealing a 5 carat platinum and diamond ring, "I bought you this as a symbol of the commitment I'm making to you right now," he finished with a practiced smile staring down at Olivia.

"Maybe we should sit down."

"Aren't you going to take your ring and your flowers?" he asked becoming annoyed that his plan wasn't working.

"Maybe we should sit down," she repeated in the same tone walking away from Edison and going to sit on the sofa that sat across the room from her desk.

"Why the fuck do we need to sit down?" he asked showing his frustration.

"Listen Edison, you were the first man I ever loved, you were my first everything, but like you said what happened the other night, that wasn't the man I married. The man I've been living with for years now hasn't been the same man I fell in love with. I've tried to overlook things, but this is just not working. We are not working. You won't go to counseling, you show me no affection, you don't want children, and here I am pre…..," she paused reconsidering her next words, then continued, "pretending everything is okay when it's not. I'm not happy. I'm miserable, and I don't want to be in this marriage anymore," she finished looking him directly in the eye.

Edison remained silent for a moment and then broke into an eerie bout of laughter. It was like in a matter of seconds he had transformed from someone attempting to apologize to a raging lunatic. Olivia braced herself for the storm that she could see brewing in his eyes.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?" he yelled so loudly she was sure everyone on the fifth floor could hear him.

"You need to calm down, this is my office."

"I don't give two fucks about the fact that this is your office. You have lost your god damned mind if you think _we_ are over!" he shouted becoming angrier.

"Ok Edison, you need to leave, _NOW_. I am in the middle of a contract meeting. We will talk about this later."

"I will say this Olivia and I will only say it _once_ ," he lowered his voice to a vicious growl, "We are not over; we will _**NEVER**_ be over. You vowed until death do us part. I'll be a stupid mother fucker if I ever consider letting you get any piece of the fortune I've built for myself, so you can get it out of your pretty little head that this is over, pack your shit, and have your ass home with a hot meal cooked by the time I get off tonight."

Before Olivia could reply, Abby knocked on her office door and opened it, "Hey, Liv, I hate to interrupt, but we have another meeting scheduled today and we're starting to run a little behind," she finished throwing a disgusted glance Edison's way and refusing to leave until Olivia was walking out with her. "I can walk Edison out. The contract is just waiting on your signature in the conference room."

Edison smirked sarcastically and went to give Olivia a hug, but instead when she flinched away he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her ass. He walked out of the office and turned around to Olivia and winked at her.

Olivia attempted a deep breath and walked back to the conference room where Fitz was waiting.

"Trying to run away from my offer, now are you?" Fitz joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He'd heard the yelling but decided it wasn't his business or his place to pry.

"Mr. Grant, Abby and I will discuss your offer and we will get back to you with an answer," she replied simply.

"Olivia, are you okay?" he asked becoming more concerned as he could see the tears beginning to pool in her large brown eyes.

"Of course, we are just running a little behind schedule right now. I apologize, but I need to sign your contract so we can prepare for our next meeting," she attempted to explain away her mood without ever looking into his eyes. He slid the contract across the table to where she was standing. She sighed heavily realizing she didn't have an ink pen which may have been minor, but considering her current state of emotions she was just becoming more overwhelmed, "May I borrow your pen please?"

"Absolutely," he said reaching into his coat pocket and handing her an ink pen. When she reached for the pen he noticed her hand was shaking uncontrollably, so as she grabbed the pen and went to sign the documents, he grabbed and held her hand shocking both her and shocking himself. "Olivia," he said softly and that was all he could get out before she looked up at him with the saddest eyes and allowed her tears to fall freely.

Her breaths were beginning to come in short spurts and he could tell she was beginning to have another panic attack. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Here, have a seat and just try to relax for a moment," he said helping her to the nearest chair and sitting in one across from her.

"Olivia you are having a panic attack. I need you to take slow, deep breaths. Can you try that for me?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down her arms. When he reached the top of her arms he gave a light squeeze in an attempt to distract her from her fear, and she winced at the pressure. Fitz found that awkward and immediately released her thinking he had done something wrong. He studied her face and she purposely avoided his gaze.

He gently rubbed her arms and when she winced again he noticed her breathing was becoming more labored. Fitz did the only thing he could remember that helped her calm down the last time. Ignoring everything around them, he took off his suit coat and lifted Olivia onto his lap where she immediately began to relax.

Olivia didn't know what it was about this man but with every thought racing through her brain all it took was a few moments wrapped in his arms, her body molded to his with her head resting in the crook of his neck, to help her calm down. As she felt her breathing slowly return to normal she was becoming more aware of her surroundings. Fitz was running a soothing hand up and down her back. She closed her eyes again for a second and tried her best to continue to relax.

When her breathing had evened out she sat up and tried to avoid his gaze, but Fitz wouldn't have it this time. He gently turned her face to his and looked into her eyes. "You're okay. You're safe, Olivia. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to leave," he said pointedly, assuring her that he would protect her even if he didn't know what he was protecting her from.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, I should let you go," she said standing from Fitz's lap. "I will sign this and bring it to your office. I'll be working late tonight, but I can drop it off first thing tomorrow morning if that's okay?"

Not wanting to force her to talk about something she either wasn't ready to talk about or wasn't comfortable talking about with him, Fitz simply agreed, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, but yes, that's not a problem. Maybe that will give you enough time to consider my offer and talk things over with Abby. I would be _lucky_ to have you," he said sincerely staring straight into her eyes.

* * *

Fitz sat at his desk staring into space. Hours had passed and he still hadn't been able to focus on anything but Olivia. There was something about her that made him forget all about his past, forget all the betrayal he'd endured. He wanted her to be a part of his life—to cherish her and show her true love. He hadn't felt that way about anyone in a long time, but there was something about this woman.

Deciding he wasn't going to get much accomplished tonight, he decided to lock up his office and head home. On the way home he remembered Olivia said she would be working late tonight and wondered if maybe she would be alone and possibly appreciate some company. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was okay.

Olivia sat at her desk contemplating everything that had occurred that day—from seeing Fitz face to face again, another panic attack, Edison's visit, even down to Fitz's proposal that she and Abby contract long term with his company. She had to admit he was offering her a great opportunity, but she wasn't anyone's charity case and she wouldn't consider it if he was only offering them the contract out of pity for her. She figured there was only one way to be sure; she picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Grant, it's Olivia."

"Hi, Olivia. I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh, this isn't Fitzgerald Grant of G3 Marketing?" she asked double checking the number she'd dialed.

"Yes, it is, but I thought we'd agreed Mr. Grant was my father."

"Right," she laughed lightly, "Well I was calling you to discuss your proposal further. Is this a good time?"

"Actually Olivia, this is a great time because I'm right outside of your suite door. Care to let me in?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking to the door to let him in.

"Well, honestly, I couldn't get you off of my mind. I was concerned about you and wanted to see for myself that you were okay, but now that you want to discuss my offer…" he trailed as the door opened and she stared up at him. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she replied, "Please, come in." He entered the office suite and they walked to her office. Fitz took a seat on the sofa in her office and she sat behind her desk.

"So, about the offer," he began.

"Yes, about the offer. Abby and I discussed things on her way out just before you arrived and we agreed that this would be a great opportunity for both your company and our firm, but our final decision will be based on the next question I ask you. I'm going to ask you this only once, and I'm going to expect complete honesty."

"Ok," he answered, preparing himself for her question.

"Are you offering our firm this opportunity because you pity me? Because if that's the case," she started.

He interrupted her, "First things first, Olivia, if we are going to discuss this it's not surrounding business as much as it is personal, so I will need you to join me on the sofa for this conversation," he stated simply and she obliged moving to sit on the sofa and he turned slightly more to face her. "Secondly," he said looking directly into her eyes "I could never pity you. There are things we all deal with in life, and one thing we cannot control is our body's reaction to those circumstances. I admire your strong will and perseverance. You are an _amazingly_ brilliant and passionate woman and I would like nothing more than to work with such a force as Desired Graphics to bring both of our companies higher than they've ever been before. I couldn't achieve that with any other firm. _That's_ why I chose your firm."

She clasped her hands together and stared down at them. Fitz reached over and lightly lifted her head with a hand under her chin. He looked into those gorgeous brown eyes that began to pool with tears. "So what do you say? Is that a yes?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes. Have the contract drawn up and I'll have our lawyers look over everything and pending their approval Abby and I will sign," she replied.

"You have just made me a very happy man. Now, I hope I'm not crossing a line when I say this, but I'd like to talk about your panic attacks if that's okay."

She was silent for a moment before responding. "Since we're being completely honest with each other, I'll tell you they started when I was younger—the summer before I started high school. Then all of a sudden one day they stopped," she sighed and looked up at him through long curly lashes. "They recently started again that day at the bistro, and I've had only one other full blown attack before today," she finished with tears gathering in her eyes once again.

"Would you like to talk about what you think is causing them?" he asked cautiously.

Olivia remained silent for a moment before she spoke, she didn't know what it was about Fitz, but she trusted him. He made her want to pour her heart out, but she decided the abbreviated explanation would suffice for now. "My marriage has been …..stressful over the past two years. My husband has become….different. He's changed and I'm just not happy anymore so I've decided to leave him," she said allowing her tears to fall freely.

He reached out his hand to wipe her tears and realized he must have gotten something on his hands because there was a purple mark on her face where he'd just wiped her tears. "Do you have any tissue in here? I think I got something on your face."

"Yes, there's a box in my desk. I'll grab them," she said and started getting up.

"No, sit. I'll grab them for you," he went to her desk and grabbed the box, pulled out a tissue and proceeded to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. He noticed as he was wiping that instead of the mark coming off of her face, it was actually getting larger. He stopped for a moment and looked at her shocked.

Suddenly it all made sense—the fear in her eyes when her husband showed up at the office earlier that day, her wincing in pain when he'd touched her arm, the bruise on her face. He looked from the bruise, into her eyes and then back at the bruise. He raised his hand to lightly touch her cheek and she turned her face and tried to cover the bruise with her hand once she'd realized what had captured his attention.

"Livvy," he said, his voice filled with hurt, but his heart was laced with anger.

Before she could respond Olivia heard her office door opening and to her surprise when she looked up she saw Edison stumbling into her office.

"Liviaaaaa, there you are baby," he slurred, completely oblivious to Fitz's presence.

"Edison what are you doing here? How did you get into my office?" she asked.

"I used my key baby," he slurred taking a step closer to Olivia as she took a calculated step back. "I missed you baby so I figured I'd come to take you home." Olivia took another step back and quickly glanced over to Fitz, only she wasn't quick enough because Edison followed her eyes and turned to see Fitz. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? WHO THE FUCK IS HE? ARE YOU FUCKING HIM?" Edison asked taking a step toward Fitz.

"You need to calm down right now," she said placing herself between Fitz and Edison "This is a client and we were only discussing a contract. There is nothing else going on here. Fitz, would you give us a minute please?" she looked at him pleadingly.

Fitz looked at her in disbelief. "I will step right outside of this _glass_ door but that is as far as I am willing to go," he stated with finality.

She simply nodded her head and turned to face Edison again.

"I'm only going to ask you this ONE. MORE. TIME…. ARE YOU FUCKING HIM?"

"No, Edison. I am not _fucking_ him. I just told you he is a client and we were discussing contracts—that is it. I am not leaving here with you. You are drunk and I told you earlier we are done. Our marriage is over. I cannot keep doing this. I will have my lawyers begin the divorce proceedings in the morning and they will contact your lawyers from there. We are over. You need to leave my key and you need to leave this office now."

"DIVORCE?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND BITCH?" Edison yelled charging towards Olivia with his hand aiming for her neck, only to be caught off guard by Fitz who had watched the entire exchange. Fitz burst into the office hitting Edison in his face with a beautiful two piece. Edison stumbled back and tried to swing at Fitz who dodged the hit, then jabbed Edison and began pummeling him as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! Fitz STOP," Olivia yelled. "Stop it, you are going to hurt him," she pleaded but Fitz was in a world of his own. "FITZ, PLEASE STOP!" she cried placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Fitz instantly relaxed beneath her touch and turned to find Olivia crying. The last thing he wanted was to trigger a panic attack, but there was no way he would allow Edison to lay a finger on her or continue to disrespect her in any manner. He stood from Edison's crouching body and turned to Olivia who continued crying. He stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, "Shhhh, Livvy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's okay. I've got you."

Edison was grunting and attempting to stand when they heard Olivia's office door open again followed by a clicking sound. The two turned to find Abby holding a gun dead center Edison's forehead.

Abby spoke to Edison in a low voice filled with rage, "I am so sick of you and your fucking bullshit. I saw your pathetic, drunk ass stumbling in here and I knew this was my chance. I have spared you on the basis of Olivia's feelings, but she is _**done**_ with you. You have battered and belittled her to no end and that shit stops right here and _**right fucking now**_. I will say this one time, and one time _**only**_. You are fucking _**history**_. You will take what little balls you have, pack up all the bullshit you have brought into her life and leave her the fuck alone. If you _**EVER**_ set foot near her again, I will have your brains splattered out of your skull so fucking fast you will not have even seen it coming. _**DO.. I.. MAKE.. MYSELF.. CLEAR**_?"

Edison gulped and nodded his head to the best of his ability.

"Good, now get the fuck out," Abby said.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOO there it is! I think I redeemed myself a little here! What do you all think? I LOVE Abby, she is LIV'S ULTIMATE GLADIATOR. Olivia's had panic attack #3, where does she go from here? The calmest she feels is in Fitz's arms; who would've thought? Do we think now is the time for something to develop here? Should Liv take time for herself to heal from her marriage? What do you think Fitz's past is? What are some things you'll like to see happen? I can't promise I'll incorporate every idea thrown my way but I would really like to hear them! AGAIN please tell me what you all think of the ch lengths (too long, too short, just right?)**

 **/**

 **Responses to Ch 4 Reviews:**

 **Reader575 : Edison is definitely OUT now! Divorce on the way! The abusive scene was VERY difficult to write because I was raised the same way, but I tried my best to tap into the mind of a woman who hasn't been taught those values-who doesn't fully understand her true worth. (We'll find out why further along in the story ;))**

 **Oceans00711girl : Hey! Who said that was the woman he's cheating with? I know I didn't! *inserts side eye emoji***

 **Guest who asked why she didn't call the police : MANY, women who are abused the first time around or repeatedly often do not go to the police. It's the mental scars, embarrassment, confusion, surprise, etc. I think Olivia will work through what she is dealing with to handle her situation the best she knows how.**

 **Guest who commented about not being able to love a child from an abusive relationship : All in all I understand and totally appreciate your POV, but for Liv, a baby is ONE major thing she's longed for out of her marriage. In her mind, a baby will complete her. May not be the best way of thinking, but what can I say? She perfectly imperfect. More insight into her frame of thinking coming up later in the story.**

 **AS ALWAYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, THOUGHTS, QUESTIONS, ETC.,!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** **Ok...First I want to apologize for this delayed post. I had a conference for work over the last two weeks AND some of your reviews made me rethink and rework the path I had initially intended for Liv's pregnancy. Also I said a while ago that I prefer to have the following chapter complete before I post one, but since it's been so long I'm taking a leap here and posting this one. I hope you all like it.**

 **As always your reviews motivate me to write more because I know someone other than myself is interested in the story. Replies to reviews will be in the closing A/N.**

 **Here it is please do enjoy, review, follow, and tell your friends! (P.S. I don't own any crumb of Scandal.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Liv, wake up. It's time for you to eat something," Abby said shaking an incoherently mumbling Olivia. "Liv, get up! You have to eat!"

"Noooo," Olivia protested completely exhausted from the day's activities.

"Look, your little ass has enjoyed the privilege of not having to lift a single finger to move your things from your house to here, so I don't want to hear any complaining. You have two seconds to get your happy ass up out of that bed, or I will send Jen in here to ' _motivate_ ' you," Abby threatened.

Olivia's head popped from under the cover, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I definitely would," she smirked before turning her head to yell for Jennifer, "Jen!"

"No no no! I'm getting up right now," Olivia explained jumping out of bed and going to the restroom. "The next sticky note is going on your forehead!" she finished before closing the door behind her.

It was now Friday and Olivia had been staying with Abby for a week. After Edison's surprise visit to her office and Olivia's decision to divorce him, she, Abby and Jennifer all agreed it was best she not return to the house. Abby, of course, offered for Olivia to move in with her for the time being until she found something of her own. Jennifer had gone over and packed as much of Olivia's belongings as she could and they'd waited until Edison left town yesterday before going today with a moving truck to get the rest of her things.

Jennifer was there for her every step of the way, and anytime Olivia would find herself sulking Jennifer had sticky notes that she would write motivational quotes on and hand her. Over the course of the week, the entire mirror in Abby's guest bedroom had been covered with sticky notes. Olivia would be the first to agree that this wasn't the easiest thing to deal with, but Jennifer was getting slightly out of hand with the motivational sticky notes and it was becoming quite comical for Abby.

"Abby, what's up? You called me?" Jennifer asked running into the guest room gasping for breaths.

"Yes, I was just checking to see if the food had arrived yet."

"Yep, Liv was craving pizza so I ordered two of them and I was just about to finish the salad, how is she?" Jennifer replied with a never ending concern for Olivia's state of mental and physical health.

"I'm fine. Now, did I hear someone say pizza?" Olivia responded emerging from the bathroom, with a smile, in arguably the best mood she'd been in since the altercation at her office on Tuesday.

"Well isn't that the spirit?!" Jennifer said appreciating Olivia's current demeanor. "Pizza just got here so it's nice and hot and the salad is almost done, so let's go feed my little munchkin," Jennifer said with a gentle rub to Olivia's still flat stomach.

"Let's just hope your little munchkin lets me enjoy my pepperoni and Italian sausage," Olivia replied as they headed to the kitchen of Abby's townhouse to eat.

Quinn returned, after going home to shower, with movies and popcorn and suggested they have a girls' night to help keep Olivia in her good mood. As they ate, Olivia reflected on where she was in her life at this moment and the people surrounding her and she smiled. It had definitely been a trying week for her and she didn't know how she would have made it without Abby, Jennifer—sticky notes and all—and Quinn, and to her surprise Fitz had called her every day at least once a day to check on her.

Although her friends knew most of everything going on, she still hadn't talked to them about her panic attacks, so being able to talk to Fitz had been such a relief. She didn't know where he'd come from or why he seemed so perfect, and deep down she thought maybe in another life he had been created specifically for her. As for now, she was caught up in way too much of her own personal issues to even consider giving in to what she felt, but she couldn't deny she looked forward to his daily phone calls.

* * *

Two movies, four slices of pizza, one salad, six hot wings, and a bag of popcorn later, Olivia sat on one end of Abby's sofa—seemingly asleep—with her shirt raised slightly and her hand covering her stomach. Her head was thrown back on the sofa with her eyes closed and her feet were propped on the ottoman in front of her.

"Oh my God, I don't think I've ever seen her eat that much," Quinn stated still stunned that Olivia had been able to consume that much food. "Where does it all go?"

"You'll see in a few weeks when that belly starts filling out," Abby laughed, happy that her friend was coming to terms with her circumstances and in a much better mood.

"Well I for one am just glad that she's feeling well enough to eat, but I mean, damn! Maybe we should throw away the rest of the pizza and start giving her healthier food choices," Jennifer suggested standing to go to the kitchen.

"You touch my pizza, you die," Olivia said opening one eye to look at a shocked Jennifer. Abby and Quinn fell into a fit of laughter, and were soon joined by Olivia and Jennifer. It was now close to 9pm and Olivia was becoming tired again. She was about to announce she was turning in for the night when her phone rang alerting her of a text message.

 **FG:** **Hi there, are you busy? Just wanted to check on you…I'd love to hear your voice right now.**

 **OP: I was just about to head to my room for the night. The girls have been here with me all day keeping me sane, but that could be arranged. Can you give me 5 mins?**

 **FG: Anything for you**

Olivia hadn't realized she was smiling until she looked up and met the questioning gazes of all three of her closest friends.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't ' _what'_ us. Spill it," said Abby waiting for the details surrounding the smile her friend was wearing. She had an idea of who it was, but she wanted to hear it from Olivia.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you don't get off that easily. Who is that texting you?" Abby questioned refusing to let up.

Olivia sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you but _no judgment_ ," Olivia stated looking intently at all of them.

"Of course not," "Definitely," "Absolutely," all three chimed in.

"It's Fitz; he's just checking on me. He has been checking on me every day since the incident in my office. And before you say anything, I'm _ **not**_ trying to jump into anything with him. He's just really kind and supportive and he's there for me. He doesn't push me to talk and he's unbiased when I do talk. It's just nice to feel cared about by a man who doesn't want anything from me," she finished preparing herself for the onslaught of her friends.

"Liv, we care about you. I love you, but don't let what my jackass of a brother did to you break you for the next man that comes along. I know you say you aren't looking to start anything, but you never know what is in store for you or when it will show up. No matter what, I want you to take your time and be sure before you become involved in anything, but don't write it off altogether."

"And I know you have more than just you to consider now, but that doesn't mean you put your entire life on hold. You have to deal with what has happened and move forward, and I know you are fully capable of doing so. If talking to Fitz makes you happy, then do that. Talk to him and take things at a pace comfortable for the both of you, just make sure he knows that I will gut him like a fish if he even thinks about trying to take advantage of you in any way." Abby added with a dead serious expression.

"Whoa, guys you are talking about relationships and moving on, but it is not like that. Fitz doesn't look at me that way. He's not attracted to me. He's just being nice, that's all—just being a friend," Olivia stated with assurance. "Anyway, I'm tired and I'm going to call it a night. I love you guys and thanks for everything," she said hugging all three of them before going to her room.

Abby, Jennifer, and Quinn all decided not to push the issue. Olivia would have to see things in her own time, but for now, they were just happy to see her smile.

* * *

"Well if that wasn't the longest five minutes I've ever waited," Fitz greeted answering Olivia's call.

"Sorry, I decided to take a shower before I called just in case your voice bores me to sleep," she joked snuggling deeper under her plush comforter.

"Really? Well, in that case, I'll be sure to record your snoring this time," he teased.

"Fitz! I do not snore!" she exclaimed. "Do I?" she asked recalling a few nights ago when she'd fallen asleep on the phone unintentionally. Fitz hadn't been able to bring himself to hang up and instead just listened to her deep breathing on the other end of the phone until he fell asleep. He had to admit that was the best night's sleep he'd had in years. He could only imagine what it would feel like to sleep with her wrapped in his arms.

"That's for me to know. So how was your day?" He inquired changing the subject.

"It was pretty good. We were able to get the rest of my things moved into Abby's, and the locks at the office are being changed tomorrow morning. Everything will be done before he gets back into town. How was your day?"

"My day went great. All of my meetings ran smoothly and everyone is excited to begin working with our new graphic design team."

"I sure hope you aren't over there conjuring up impossible expectations," she said afraid of exactly what Fitz had his clients expecting from her and Abby.

"Don't worry. By the end of the meeting on Monday I'm more than sure everyone at the company will agree that I made the best decision. I have no doubts. Speaking of Monday, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"What do my plans for tomorrow have to do with Monday, Mr. Grant?" she laughed.

"Actually nothing, but I was thinking that maybe you would consider going somewhere with me tomorrow. I mean only if you're up for it," he suggested.

"Well the locks are being changed at the office tomorrow morning, but after that I don't have anything planned. What did you have in mind?"

"There's somewhere I want to take you, but it's a surprise,"

"I hate surprises," she groaned hoping he would tell her what he was planning. "You have to tell me or I won't know how to dress."

"You'd never hate _my_ surprises, I promise. Just dress casually and comfortably. What do you say?"

"Ok, I guess, but just know I'll have Abby on speed dial, just in case," she joked.

"You NEVER have to worry about me crossing Abby," he laughed. "EVER," he added.

They talked for a while longer until Olivia started drifting to sleep and reluctantly ended the call. They agreed he would pick her up from Abby's house the next day at 2.

* * *

"Abbs, do you think you can finish up here without me?" Olivia asked as it was nearing noon. She was hoping to go home and get a small nap in before her afternoon with Fitz. It wasn't a date, but she still didn't want to be too tired to enjoy his company—and she definitely didn't want to _be_ bad company.

"Yeah sure, Liv. Are you feeling okay?" Abby inquired.

"I'm feeling fine. Just a little tired and I wanted to try to squeeze a nap in before this afternoon."

"What's going on this afternoon?"

Olivia filled Abby in on her afternoon plans with Fitz and stressed that it was not a date.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself on your ' _non-date'_ ," Abby joked, "But it's not a problem, go ahead and catch a quick nap and I'll take care of everything here. Do you need a wake-up call by a certain time? Because you know you can sleep through almost anything these days."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just call and make sure I'm awake by 1:15," Olivia replied.

Olivia returned to Abby's and took a warm shower and then settled on her bed for a quick nap. As promised, Abby called Olivia who of course didn't answer until the third call, effectively oversleeping. She chose to dress in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that luckily still fit her and paired them with a white, three-quarter sleeve shirt that flowed loosely down to her hips; she finished her look with her favorite pair of camel colored boots and simple jewelry. Her makeup for the afternoon was a simple nude look with a little mascara and matte lipstick, and her hair had been pressed and hung in soft curls framing her glowing face.

When Fitz arrived to pick her up and she opened the door he was in awe of the picture of perfection that stood before him.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he responded looking down into her amazingly expressive brown eyes. She was smiling up at him but her eyes told a different story—one of hurt, confusion, and worst of all pain. In that moment, Fitz knew he couldn't wait for the day their love would erase all the despair he saw in her eyes.

Never before had a woman made his heart stop in mere seconds of being in her presence, but there was definitely something about this woman that stirred a feeling in him he could no longer deny. He could only imagine how seeing her smile would warm his heart when it came from true happiness deep within her soul. He wouldn't rush her, but he wasn't going anywhere either. He would be right there waiting for when she was ready to move forward.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked comfortably seated in Fitz's all black Range Rover. They had been riding for close to 30 minutes and she still had no clue where they were headed.

"Now if I did that it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't you agree?" he asked glancing over at Olivia who was trying her hardest to gather information.

"Of course not,"

"Just relax. How about I make you a deal? When you love the surprise I have for you, then you have to agree to go out with me again,"

"And what if I hate it?"

"You won't hate it, but if you do, we can leave and go do anything of your choosing. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal, but you sound pretty confident that I'm just going to love this when I've already told you I _hate_ surprises."

"You'll never hate my surprises," he assured her reaching across the seat to lightly touch her knee as he turned his truck to find parking.

Olivia looked from his hand on her knee up to his face but was distracted by the site before her.

"Fitz," she exclaimed in awe. "Oh my God, I can't believe we're going to the carnival!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Well didn't I say you'll never hate my surprises?" Fitz said as he exited the car and rounded to open her door and help her out.

Olivia and Fitz spent hours at the carnival and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They ate funnel cakes, cotton candy, and corn dogs all at Olivia's request, and Fitz couldn't be happier than he was in this moment watching her eyes light up and hearing her laughter. It had to have been the sweetest sound he'd ever heard in his life. He knew there was nothing he wouldn't give to ensure her happiness.

"Ooh, let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Olivia exclaimed grabbing Fitz's hand and walking him to the line.

They stood quietly in line and Fitz could feel the sweat forming on his brow. He'd been to the carnival quite frequently since childhood, but he'd always hated the Ferris wheel. Seeing the joy on Olivia's face though he knew he couldn't disappoint her, no matter how hard his heart was pumping in his chest.

Olivia could feel Fitz's palm becoming sweaty and she turned to look up and found his face was pale.

"Fitz, are you okay?"

"What? Me? Of course! Wh…why would you a…ask that?" he stuttered nervously.

"Are you afraid of the Ferris wheel?" she asked picking up on his nervous stutter.

" _Afraid_? Absolutely not! I'm not _afraid_ of anything," he replied.

"Really? Then why do you look like you're two seconds away from fainting?" she asked giving him a knowing look. "We don't have to do this you know. You could have just said no," she said softly in an attempt to make him feel better.

"No, Livvy. If you want to ride the Ferris wheel, we will ride the Ferris wheel. Today is about you. I want you to have a good time. So we're riding the Ferris wheel."

"Well, since today's about me, I would much rather you maintain full consciousness for the remainder of our date, so I no longer want to ride. I think I want some ice cream and a huge stuffed animal," she finished turning to get out of line.

"Our date," he repeated smiling down at her.

"I…well…..I meant…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that's what this was. It kind of just slipped out," she said averting her gaze.

"Hey," he said lifting her face until it was mere inches from his. Fitz could instantly feel his heart rate quicken and felt his desire for the beautiful woman standing before him rise several levels. He was willing to give this woman whatever her heart desired. She had awaken a passion within him that he'd buried long ago, but he was more than willing to let her reach down into his soul and bring that passion out—only for her.

"Don't apologize. I love the way it sounds—date," he repeated looking into her eyes and wanting nothing more than to kiss her full lips. He glanced down at them briefly, but then thought better of it. He was enjoying the time they were spending together, and he didn't want to do anything that would make her feel pressured or uncomfortable. So he would refrain—for now.

"Come on. Let's go get some ice cream so you can win me a stuffed animal," she smiled trying to hide how flustered she was. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss Fitz, but she didn't want him to think she was using him as a rebound. She didn't think he saw her that way. He was only being kind—he was being a good friend. She couldn't fall for someone who didn't look at her romantically. Not that she could blame him, he'd witnessed first-hand all of the baggage she had, not to mention the fact that she was currently pregnant with her soon-to-be ex-husband's baby—who still didn't know.

They ordered their ice cream, Olivia ordering strawberry cheesecake and Fitz chose buttered pecan, and headed to one of the games where Olivia spotted a huge Minnie Mouse stuffed animal that she had to have. Fitz played the game while Olivia held his ice cream; 4 tries and 10 dollars later the stuffed animal was all hers. She smiled contentedly as she enjoyed her ice cream and held on for dear life to the stuffed animal that was nearly the same size as her.

Fitz grabbed her hand as they strolled back to his truck, both reluctant for the night to end. He placed the stuffed animal in the back of his truck and turned to a glowing Olivia who tried her best to eat her now melting ice cream cone. She smiled up at him realizing he was watching her.

"What?" she asked meekly.

"Nothing, you just have…never mind," he said reaching his hand up to catch the ice cream that had fallen on her chin. He lifted his finger to his mouth and licked the ice cream off, and then looked down at her with so much passion it was nearly impossible for her to tear her gaze away. Olivia couldn't deny the arousal coursing through her, but in that moment Fitz looked at her with a desire she'd never witnessed from any man before today. If there was any doubt in her mind before that he was attracted to her, she was sure of it now.

She watched him intently as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her plump lips. Be it hormones, or pure attraction she was sure in this moment that she was going to allow herself to be kissed by this man—right here and right now. She raised herself slowly on her toes as she reached her free hand around his neck bringing his head down to hers. She gently brushed her lips over his and pulled back looking into his eyes, waiting a moment for his reaction.

Fitz, with two free hands, wrapped his arms around Olivia and rested his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. He leaned down further and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He didn't want to rush her or make her feel uncomfortable in any way, but he also couldn't deny that he'd wanted to kiss her from the moment she'd opened the door to greet him. He could feel his pants beginning to tighten slightly and tried to pull away, but Olivia deepened the kiss with a quiet moan.

She dropped her ice cream cone and wrapped her other arm around his neck allowing her fingers to dance in the silky curls at the nape of his neck. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him access as his tongue sought out hers. She could feel his hand slide from her back to gently cup her bottom as his tongue slid smoothly in her mouth and across hers. She was dripping with desire and she could feel his member hardening against her stomach. She moaned again and pushed herself forward in an attempt to get closer to him.

Fitz groaned when he felt Olivia grind her hips into his. The sweet assault she was committing with her tongue sliding ever so gently into and out of his mouth was nearly his undoing. As much as he didn't want to, he had to stop now before he wouldn't be able to do so. He slowly pulled away giving her one final peck on her swollen lips and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, he saw passion and desire oozing from her chocolate brown orbs.

"I better get you home before Abby comes looking for me," he joked lightly and helped her into the truck.

The ride back to Abby's house was fairly quiet. Fitz was consumed with his thoughts while Olivia was processing everything that had occurred tonight. She hadn't realized Fitz looked at her that way, and although she found him completely attractive, she never thought he'd considered her to be attractive. Now they'd kissed and she'd initiated it. She would have thought he'd only kissed her back out of kindness, but the look in his eyes as they changed from their usual piercing blue to a slate grey had been a clear tell of the arousal coursing through his body.

"Shhhh. You're thinking too loudly," he said as he reached his hand across the seat and grabbed hers bringing it to his lips to gently kiss the back of her hand. "Just relax, it's okay," he said and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With her hand still wrapped securely in his, she leaned her head back and drifted to sleep only to wake a few minutes later when they arrived to Abby's building.

"I had an amazing time today," she said smiling brightly up at Fitz from outside the door of Abby's townhouse.

"So did I, and if I remember correctly that means you owe me another date," he smirked victoriously.

"Yes, I do. A deal is a deal, just no surprises next time," she pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do about that. In the mean time," he said softly leaning down so his face was within inches of hers, "thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening," he finished by capturing her sweet lips in a gentle kiss that left Olivia yearning for more when he pulled back. "Goodnight, Livvy."

"Goodnight, Fitz," she replied unlocking the door and closing it behind her after he'd walked back to his truck.

* * *

"Cyrus, would you make sure everyone is on time for the meeting today. We want to make a good impression. This graphic design team is the best. We're lucky to be working with them," Fitz said entering Cyrus' office for the third time that morning. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

"Yes Fitzgerald. You've mentioned that a few times," Cyrus replied with no attempt to hide his annoyance. "Son, you need to relax. It will all work out fine. The layouts you've shown me from your meeting with them are magnificent, so I'm sure anything else they work out will be just as amazing. You are the boss, so if you like it, we'll love it," Cyrus added reassuringly.

Fitz didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe because this was the first time he'd be seeing Olivia again since their date on Saturday. Whatever the case, he needed to pull it together and fast. He was behaving like a blushing schoolboy and that was not attractive in the least, so in an attempt to calm down he decided he would check in on Lauren setting up the conference room and then go to his office to look over some of their major accounts that Olivia and Abby would be taking over immediately.

Fitz heard his cell phone ring alerting him of a text message from Olivia saying she was leaving her office and would be arriving at his in the next 15-20 minutes depending on traffic. He replied and went back to looking over the files on his desk. Twenty minutes later he left his office and went downstairs to wait for Olivia to arrive.

He'd been standing in the downstairs lobby for five minutes and he still hadn't seen any sign of her. He decided to give her a call to make sure she hadn't gotten on the wrong elevator in the parking garage, but her phone just rang until it went to voicemail. He thought maybe she'd had an unexpected client come in so he decided to try Quinn's desk. He spoke to Quinn briefly who stated Olivia should have been there by now as she didn't have any stops to make that Quinn was aware of.

Fitz waited a few more minutes before deciding to head toward the parking garage to look for Olivia. He didn't think she was in any imminent danger as Abby had thoroughly warned Edison, but he didn't have a good feeling. Something was wrong, and he was sure of it. He walked swiftly to the elevators that would take him down to the parking floor. He exited the elevator, stepped into the parking garage and looked around for Olivia's car. He quickly spotted Olivia's car and began walking in that direction when something on the ground caught his attention.

It was Olivia.

Fitz dropped everything in his hands and sprinted toward Olivia. He reached her unconscious body and dropped to his knees beside her to check for a pulse. He felt a faint pulse and tried to shake her gently in an attempt to wake her as he reached for his cell phone to call 911.

"Olivia…Liv…..Livvy please wake up,"

Olivia's eyes fluttered briefly and she grimaced in pain before losing consciousness again.

"Livvy stay with me, please stay with me. I need you to tell me what hurts," Fitz pleaded as he examined her more closely. He looked down to find blood on Olivia's white pants.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

 **So there we have it! They had their first non-date, but really it was a date! They had a first kiss!**

 **What's wrong with Liv? Will Edison find out? He's technically still her next of kin!**

 **Chapter 5 Review Replies:**

 **Socialfly2282: Yea I needed happy music after writing that chapter.**

 **Cleo: I agree the story would be better, but this story isn't in a perfect world... (maybe I'll write one where it is a "perfect" Olitz world one day)**

 **Guest who was worried about Liv's pregnancy in Chapter 5...I'm definitely sorry for this chapter as I'm sure you're only more worried now!**

 **Guest who thinks Edison should know about the baby: He does have rights, but for the sake of the story he doesn't want those rights and for her own safety she hasn't told him about her pregnancy. In her eyes if he knows she's only in more danger and we see how dangerous he is already.**

 **As always thanks for reading and I want to know your thoughts so...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** **: First thanks so much to those of you who are consistently reading and reviewing! I love to know what you like/dislike! The more you review the more motivated I am to write. I'm so glad everyone liked the carnival. I thought it was a nice first non-date/date. One more thing...I was previously spelling Fitz's nickname for Olivia as "Livvy" just to stay on one accord with the clothing line, but I like "Livvie" better...so from this chapter forward I changed it. I mean do we really care how it's spelled? Since all of these people belong to Shonda anyone wanna ask her how it's spelled? I mean what's correct and what's not...questions that need answers #QTNA**

 **/**

 **Review Responses :**

 **LaurynJoleigh, Socialfly2282, & guest: Grab your tissue...consider yourselves warned. I'm sorry =(.**

 **olitzforeva : I'm trying to keep it realistic, but they will be together. No doubt.**

 **kbrow84 : Promise I won't get caught up or go overboard. Just hang with me for the ride...The romance is coming!**

 **reneeharris49 : Keep reading! I promise I'll throw in angry, jealous Fitz that leads to hot sex Fitz! I mean what's a good FF without that, right?!**

 **Guests: please at least leave a name or alias or number or something so I can respond. It just makes it easier!**

 **/**

 **This chapter rewinds to the morning on the same day of where the previous chapter ended. (I hope that makes sense)**

 **Here it is...hope you all don't hate me after this...Read & Review...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Monday morning 5:00 a.m…._

Olivia woke with a start excited about seeing Fitz for the first time since their date on Saturday. She hadn't gotten much sleep because she was extremely nervous about the meeting at his office. She'd drilled Abby relentlessly with her presentation the night prior until Abby had gone into her room and locked the door refusing to listen to it again. Nonetheless, she was allowing her excitement to be in Fitz's presence overweigh the anxiety she felt about their meeting.

"Abby, I'm making coffee, so get up and get out here!" Olivia yelled standing right outside Abby's locked bedroom door.

"GO. AWAY," Abby growled.

"Now Abigail! I want to go over my presentation at least one more time."

"I still have _at least_ two more hours before you are my boss. Right now you are only my friend so get the hell away from my door and LET ME SLEEP! And I know you didn't just say you were drinking coffee!"

"Shit," Olivia mumbled under her breath. She hadn't forgotten she wasn't supposed to drink coffee, but she was so accustomed to waking up and making coffee for Edison. She had always preferred tea to coffee, but Edison hated that she drank so much tea instead of drinking coffee.

Her phone rang, notifying her of a text message and successfully bring her out of her inconvenient memory. She smiled realizing it was Fitz.

 **Fitz: Good morning Liv. I know you're probably asleep but I can't wait to see you today.**

 **Liv: Good morning. I'm awake. Nervous about today and Abby won't review with me**

 **Fitz: You don't need to review, I already love your work and I've made my decision. Don't worry. Just flash them that gorgeous smile and they'll be sold.**

 **Liv: Thanks. I better start getting ready for today. I'll let you know when I'm headed to your office.**

 **Fitz: Sounds good.**

Olivia went to the pantry to find the herbal tea Abby always kept there for her. Maybe it would help with the aching she felt in her lower back that had become slightly more uncomfortable than it was when she first woke that morning. While her tea brewed, Olivia decided to take a hot shower and start getting ready for her day.

Her shower was very relaxing and helped to ease the cramping in her back. She finished her morning routine and ventured to her closet to find something to wear to her meeting for the day. Olivia settled on a pair of white pants that luckily still fit her. They hugged her hips just right and she knew Fitz would take notice. She found a black shirt, which tied loosely at her neck and flowed down—effortlessly concealing her tiny bump—that complemented her pants well with a pair of her favorite all black Louboutin pumps.

Olivia had just started dressing when Abby knocked on her door with a cup of tea in hand.

"Morning Liv," Abby said attempting to gage Olivia's mood.

"Morning Abbs, thanks for bringing my tea, and I'm sorry for waking you so early. I'm just so nervous," Olivia sighed.

"Why are you nervous? Fitz already loves your work, so you know he doesn't care what anyone else thinks. This is just a formality where he pretends to care what they have to say and then makes it seem like they actually voted on contracting with you."

"You're right," Olivia said sitting on her bed and rubbing her lower back.

"Are you feeling okay?" Abby asked taking in Olivia's furrowed brow and the way she was attempting to massage her back.

"Yeah, I think I just slept wrong or something so my back hurts, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay well I'll leave you to finish getting dressed. Are we taking my car or yours?"

"We can take mine since I have to leave for the meeting at Fitz's office."

"Okay. Well hurry up because you know our little munchkin needs breakfast."

"I know," Olivia smiled placing a hand on her slightly rounding belly before turning to finish getting dressed.

Olivia and Abby finished dressing and headed out to the office by 7a.m. They arrived around 7:30 to a chipper Quinn.

"Morning guys! Liv, your breakfast is in the kitchen. You have pancakes and eggs that I timed perfectly to your arrival so it's still hot and a fresh fruit salad. There is orange juice, lemonade, tea, and water, so take your pick," Quinn greeted with a satisfied smile.

"My God Quinn, have I told you how much I love you!?" Olivia exclaimed moving to give Quinn a hug just as her stomach started growling, "And apparently so does my little munchkin," she laughed.

"Just make sure you drink some water. You haven't been drinking much lately so from now on I'm monitoring your water intake," Abby said with a pointed look.

"Yes mother," Olivia said playfully rolling her eyes at Abby, until she winced feeling the uncomfortable pressure in her lower back returning.

"Liv, what's wrong," Abby and Quinn asked simultaneously with concern.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just my back. I'm pretty sure it's from the way I slept last night."

"Are you sure Olivia?" Abby pressed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine."

"Ok. Well go eat and we'll check on you in a little while," Quinn added.

Olivia went into the kitchen and made her plate then took it to her office to eat her breakfast. She ate slowly and thoroughly enjoyed all of the food Quinn had prepared for her. After she finished she decided she would look over a few of her other accounts to distract her from the anxiety that still existed regarding her meeting at G3 Marketing, Inc.

* * *

"Knock knock," Olivia looked up from the account she was working on to see Jennifer standing at her office door.

"Jen, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Liv…uhm…..how are you today? How's my little munchkin?" Jennifer stammered.

"I'm ok, except for a little back pain, and munchkin's good. I was able to keep my breakfast down for the first time in 2 weeks which is great, because it was delicious. You do know the appointment is tomorrow and not today right?"

"W….well yes, I know. That's ki…..kind of why I'm h…here."

"Why are you stuttering Jennifer? What's going on? You're starting to worry me," Olivia said standing and walking around her desk.

"Liv, maybe you should sit down."

"Why? I need you to tell me what's going on."

"I'm going to tell you, but I need you to sit down first," Jennifer said as Olivia sat on the sofa across from her desk. "Well this morning I went to your house for some things I left there and Edison was home. The phone rang and it was your doctor's office calling to confirm your appointment. I tried to answer the phone, but Edison beat me to it. He started asking questions which of course they didn't answer, but he started piecing things together. He saw the prenatal vitamins on your desk the day he showed up here a week ago. Liv, he knows. He knows you're pregnant, and he and I got into a huge argument at my parents' house. After I left his house and went there he followed me, so they know too. Edison told them," Jennifer looked up at Olivia who just sat there staring ahead—her face a mixture of confusion and shock. "I'm so sorry. I will do whatever I can to protect you from their stupidity, but you deserved to know."

Olivia took a moment to let everything her sister-in-law just revealed sink in. She knew Edison didn't want this baby, but if he thought it would make this divorce more difficult he would do everything in his power to pretend he did want it. His parents, on the other hand, would aid him in whatever ridiculous charades he was planning.

"Edison doesn't even want this baby," Olivia sighed.

"I know," Jennifer said sympathetically.

"I want my baby Jen, whether he's here or not, but I cannot fight him. I have to do whatever is in the best interest of my child. He can do whatever he feels he wants to do to make this divorce difficult, but I will not let him break me."

"And you shouldn't. I will be right here by your side no matter what, but you cannot let Edison get away with whatever he and our idiotic parents are planning. I know you didn't want to, but you should reconsider filing spousal abuse charges. That wasn't the first time he put his hands on you, if you had stayed it wouldn't have been the last. That sick son of a bitch needs to suffer the consequences, not you."

Olivia took a moment to consider everything Jennifer was saying. True enough, she did want her baby because it was a part of her, but she also wanted to no longer be connected to Edison in any way. Her baby's father, at this point, was something she could not change. She loved the life growing inside of her more than words could explain, but she wanted no more ties to Edison. The best thing was for her to do whatever necessary to be rid of him for good.

"Even if I wanted to do something about it, it's too late now. I have no proof. It would just be his word against mine, and I don't have the strength to fight with Edison. He always gets his way."

"He will only get his way this time if you allow it. I know you were adamant about letting this go, but I had to do what was best for your protection and for your baby's protection. When you were asleep the night everything happened all I could think about was your baby being in the midst of what I woke up to and that can't happen, so I took pictures of your face and arm. You will _not_ be Edison's victim anymore—not if I have anything to do with it."

Olivia looked up at Jennifer with unshed tears threatening to fall. "I honestly don't know what to say,"

"Olivia, I love you like you are my own blood. I have never been close with my family. I love them, yes, but they are a strange breed of people. There is no way I would allow you to be hurt by anyone, even if he is my brother. He is a weak and sad excuse for a man, and he should not be allowed to get away with all the dirt he's done. So, say you will let me help you take this bastard down."

"Okay, on one condition; we will only bring up the abuse if he tries to make the divorce difficult. I only say that because an uncontested divorce without all the drama is much less stressful and I need the least amount of stress right now."

"We can do that," Jennifer agreed, "Now I'll leave you and the munchkin to it while I go harass Abby for a little while. Quinn mentioned you have a meeting across town in a little while,"

"Oh shit! Yes, I do actually. I need to be leaving now," Olivia stated jumping up to round her desk and grab her purse when she felt an immense amount of pressure course from her lower back around to her abdomen causing her to draw in a long, deep breath, wincing in pain, and reclaim her seat.

Jennifer was immediately at her side, "Liv, what is it? Are you in pain? What's wrong, is it the baby? Do I need to call Abby?!"

"No! Don't call Abby. I think I just moved too fast. I've been having a dull ache in my back since this morning, so I think I slept wrong. That was just a back spasm, I think," Olivia responded hoping that was all that was wrong. In her gut, she felt there was likely more to her pain, but she didn't want to stress and she definitely didn't want to worry her friends. She decided that if the pain persisted through her meeting she would call her doctor to fit her in today instead of waiting until tomorrow.

"Are you sure Olivia? Can you even drive like that? I'll drive you to the meeting," Jennifer offered.

"It's fine. We're fine. I'll call my doctor if I'm still feeling achy after my meeting. I better get going so I'm not late though. I'll call you after my meeting so you know I'm okay."

Olivia hugged Jennifer and spoke briefly with Abby and Quinn who both wished her luck on the presentations. She headed to her car sending Fitz a text letting him know that she was leaving and should be arriving to his office in the next 15-20 minutes depending on traffic. She got into her black Audi A6 and started towards Fitz's office.

She was nearing the parking garage when she started to feel the pressure she'd experienced previously in her office returning. Only this time, the pressure radiated to her abdomen more than her back. _This has to just be nerves. I just need to calm down and trust that everything is okay. Everything is fine._ She took a deep breath and gently rubbed her abdomen with her left hand while continuing to drive. The closer she got to parking, the more intense the pressure became and eventually it was no longer pressure—it was pain.

Olivia parked her car and took a few more deep breaths. She contemplated calling Jennifer or Abby, but she decided against it. She really didn't want them to worry about her any more than they were already worrying. Olivia moved to get out of her car and felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. _Oh my God, what is happening?_ She rethought her decision to call Abby and immediately dialed her number. Abby's phone rang a number of times before going to voicemail. _Okay, I just need to get out of the car and make it inside. Fitz can call Abby for me once I make it inside._

Olivia took a few settling breaths and got out of her car to walk toward the garage elevator. She was in a great deal of pain, but she knew she had to just make it inside the building. Fitz had already told her he would be waiting for her in the lobby. _I only have to make it to the lobby._

Olivia took her time and rounded the back of her car. She took five more steps before everything turned black.

* * *

Fitz sat by Olivia's bedside as she rested. Abby and Quinn had not yet made it to the hospital, but he had spoken with them both and they were closing the office for the day as soon as Abby's current meeting was over. Fitz had absolutely no intention of leaving Olivia. He'd never felt that he was more afraid than when he saw Olivia lying helpless on the ground of the parking garage bleeding. He initially thought someone had tried to harm her until he heard her confession in one of the softest and most frightened voices he'd ever heard.

" _Pregnant….. I'm pregnant Fitz."_

It seemed to Fitz that it had taken forever for the ambulance to arrive, but once they made it to Olivia everything seemed to be moving at warp speed. The EMTs were firing questions that he didn't know the answers to, and he hadn't had a chance to call Abby or Quinn. His only concern was Olivia's health, so for as long as he was allowed he stayed there and held Olivia's hand.

Now as he watched her sleep he felt his heart clench for this amazing woman who he'd only known for a few weeks. The beauty that lay in the heart of this woman was incomparable to any other he'd ever known. He found himself still holding onto her hand and gently rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin of her wrist. She had such a beautiful spirit and despite the things he'd witnessed in her life there was no way he could see himself letting her go. She was lying here barely sustaining a pregnancy by another man, but yet and still he knew he couldn't live without her in his life.

The fear in her eyes when she'd awaken in an ambulance in so much pain clutching her abdomen with her free hand had broken his heart into a million pieces. If he could have, he would have taken away her pain and her fears. The fact that she possessed the strength to love and long for a child created in the turmoil of her marriage made her an exceptional woman in his eyes.

She saw beyond the pain, the suffering, the abuse, beyond the man, and she saw an innocent life—one that had no input in its existence. She saw a baby that was very much a part of her and that needed her unconditional love, her protection, and her selflessness. For her to look beyond all those things and fight for the life growing inside of her made her a one in a million woman. He would be a heartless fool to leave her side now when she needed support the most. He'd decided the moment she opened her eyes in that ambulance that he would stay by her side.

"Fitz," he heard in a low raspy voice and turned to find Olivia gazing at him in confusion and gratefulness all at the same time.

"Hi Livvie, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay," she said tearing her gaze away from his eyes which had changed from their usual deep ocean blue to an icy blue—a color she'd noticed before when he was concerned for her during her anxiety attacks. Olivia knew if she looked into his eyes for too long all of her emotions would come flowing out. "What are you still doing here? You don't have to get back to work?"

Fitz turned his body to face hers and reached out his hand to gently pull her chin forcing her to look into his eyes before he spoke, "Olivia, you are here, you are in pain, and you are afraid. I am not going _anywhere_ unless you ask me to leave. Abby and Quinn are on their way and should be arriving in the next thirty minutes or so. All you have to do is say the word and I will leave once they make it here, but I _am not_ leaving you alone."

"I don't want you to leave. Thank you for being here," Olivia said as she allowed a few tears to escape that were brushed away by Fitz. Fitz was right; she was afraid, but she'd thought he would have left by now. She knew he cared for her, but she also knew not a lot of men would sit by and hold her hand while she feared for the life of her unborn child whom he hadn't fathered—a child conceived with an abusive husband who could pop up with his drama at any given moment.

 _Oh no, Edison._ She tensed and Fitz instantly responded by giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and rubbing a soothing hand up and down her leg. Before he could say anything else there was a light knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Why don't I step out and give you a minute alone with the doctor," Fitz suggested, but this time Olivia tightened her grip on his hand.

"No please stay," she pleaded and he complied.

"Olivia, how are you feeling?" Dr. Roberts inquired.

"I'm okay. Dr. Roberts am I still…Did I…Is my baby," Olivia struggled to find the words to ask the question she feared most. _God please let my baby be okay._

"Olivia I'll be honest with you, when you arrived here your baby was in distress and you'd lost some blood. Under normal circumstances the amount of blood you lost would be acceptable, but you have developed anemia during your pregnancy which only complicated things. You did not miscarry, but you are not nearly out of the woods. You have been given blood and something to help you relax. We will be keeping you here for….. a while, it could be days, weeks, or months, to monitor both you and your baby. We will have you on bed rest, but during this time it is imperative that you not stress about anything as emotional stress can be just as detrimental as anything physical at this point. Do you have any questions for me?"

"What could have caused this?" Olivia choked out trying to keep her tears at bay as Fitz stroked soft circles on the back of her hand.

"There are a number of things that can cause babies to go into distress. Right now though, we don't want to focus on that. We want you to remain calm so your health is maintained which will give your baby a better fighting chance."

"What are my chances of carrying this pregnancy to term?" Olivia asked as a few tears fell down her cheeks and she gently cupped her slightly swollen belly with her free hand.

"Every situation is different, but in situations like these my professional opinion is that your baby currently has about a 40% chance of survival in-utero all things being equal. That does not mean, however, that those numbers are set in stone. We are controlling as many variables as possible at the moment. If you want other options we can provide those if it will make this easier for you emotionally and mentally. You can choose to terminate the pregnancy,"

"No," Olivia stated holding tightly to Fitz's hand as she felt pressure building in her chest and her breathing becoming labored.

"It's okay Livvie. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but you have to stay calm," Fitz whispered to her as he sat next to her on the bed wrapping his arm around her and placing his hand over Olivia's which previously cradled her stomach but was now clutching her gown and blanket.

"We will do everything to keep both you and your baby healthy, but you have to remain calm and stress-free. If you don't have any other questions for me I will leave you to get some _rest_ and I'll be back to check on you later. If you need anything at all your nurse knows how to contact me no matter what time of day," Dr. Roberts finished.

Olivia thanked her doctor and leaned back into Fitz's embrace. She thought about the remarkable man who now held her in his comforting arms. She never imagined she would find him here in her hospital room still holding her hand when she awoke, especially after she hadn't told him sooner that she was pregnant. She felt so guilty that he remained so selfless and kind even after all the drama he'd had the misfortune of witnessing transpire in her life. She turned her head and looked up into his eyes as he hugged her closer.

Olivia feared that when she looked into his eyes she would see disappointment or pity, but all she found there was concern and admiration. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat which seemed to beat in sync with her own. This man had cared for her in such a short time more than any other in her life. She believed and trusted him when he said he wouldn't leave her side and as much as he wanted to be there, she wanted him there. She honestly didn't know how she would have remained so calm if it wasn't for the care and support he'd shown her thus far.

She felt Fitz lean down and place a soft kiss into her hair and then on her forehead. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. There was no person she'd rather go through this terrible, heart-wrenching ordeal with than the man who currently held her in his arms as if the baby she was carrying was his own. She looked up at Fitz. _Why is this man so good to me?_ She was sure if Edison had been present he would have jumped at the chance to have her terminate the pregnancy.

Fitz, sensing where her train of thought was drifting, interrupted her thought process with a gentle kiss to her lips; a kiss that told Olivia that he was indeed there to stay regardless of her circumstance. The kiss was quick, but it was filled with all the things he couldn't bring himself to say. Fitz was sure that if Olivia was able to sustain her pregnancy he would still be there for and with her every step of the way. He would love her and love her baby as if it was his own. He was falling for this woman, and he was falling hard.

* * *

Abby and Jennifer arrived and after getting all the details on Olivia's condition decided to spend the night in her hospital room with her. Fitz reluctantly left to go home and get some sleep promising Olivia that he would be back the next day around lunchtime.

"Liv do you need anything?" Jennifer asked while Abby was out getting something to eat around 8 that evening.

"I'm fine. Did you…..Does Edison know I'm here?"

"No, he doesn't. I guess he does have a 'right' per se to know, but you need as little stress and as much rest possible right now,"

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Olivia said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Hey now, none of that; it's not good for my munchkin," Jennifer smiled, "Why don't you try to get some sleep. You haven't slept more than five minutes since we've been here; you have to be exhausted by now."

"I am a little tired," Olivia said stifling a yawn.

"Good well go to sleep and I promise not to respond to lover boy's texts when he sends you sweet nothings tonight," Jennifer joked trying to lighten Olivia's spirits which worked. At the first thought of Fitz she smiled brightly. "Alright, enough of all that. Go to sleep," she laughed.

"Thanks for staying. I love you Jen. Goodnight."

"Love you too Liv, 'night."

Abby returned to find both Olivia and Jennifer sound asleep. She sent Fitz the picture he'd requested so he would know that she was fine and asleep, and then she claimed her spot on the pull-out sofa in Olivia's room and joined them in their slumber. She wasn't prepared to wake, in the early hours of the morning, to Olivia's cries of agonizing pain both physical and emotional as she miscarried her baby.

* * *

"Liv sweetie, can I get you anything?" Abby asked softly.

"No."

"Are you in any pain? I can get your nurse to bring you more meds,"

"No."

"Liv, do you want us to leave? We can give you some time by yourself if that's what you need," Jennifer suggested.

"No."

Abby knew there was nothing she could say or do that would help her friend, so she stepped out of the room and called the one person she knew Olivia needed right now—Fitz. It was 4 a.m. and he was likely asleep, but he'd asked her to call if _anything_ changed. Fitz answered on the third ring and Abby filled him in on everything that had occurred. He assured her he was on his way and arrived in less than thirty minutes.

Olivia had been quietly crying for the last two hours. She'd had an anxiety attack an hour after her miscarriage, and the anti-anxiety medicine they gave her had yet to lull her to sleep. All she really wanted was Fitz, but she didn't want to feel or seem needy. She just wanted him there to hold her so she would know everything was going to be okay.

"Livvie," she heard and thought she was dreaming, but she wasn't. He was there.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?"

"Abby called me and told me everything," he said as he sat in bed next to her tiny frame and wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him with the saddest chocolate brown eyes and spoke, "Fitz, my baby is _gone_ ," she said as she succumbed to the emotions surrounding her current circumstance.

"I know, Livvie. I know," he responded as he held her safely in his arms and rubbed a consoling hand up and down her back as he allowed her to shed all the tears she needed to for the child she'd just lost. Yes, her baby was the last thing tying her to Edison, but it was, in fact, _her baby._

Olivia cried for another hour before she fell asleep wrapped safely in the arms she was sure she could spend the rest of her life being comforted in—the arms of the man who'd remained by her side through the most difficult experience of her life.

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! This ch was by far the MOST DIFFICULT and MOST DRAINING to write. I hate that Liv went through that! I don't have much to say. It wasn't fun to write, but it was necessary. I'm just about done with the next ch so I'll be posting that soon as a relief from this one. From this point the angst will be MINIMAL! I think we've had enough so far.**

 **/**

 **Also I may not be posting as frequently as I have about 2 full weeks before my licensure exams so I'm focusing on that and don't have as much time to write. Plus since I'm new to writing FF I'll probably do a one-shot before we get any smut. I'll need input on that bc there's nothing worse than poorly written smut between these amazing characters. Right?**

 **/**

 **As always thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **XoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews and support on that last chapter. It really was the hardest yet to write! It was sad, and I was tired of Liv being sad so...we'll have a time jump! Because everyone was so receptive I decided to reward us all with the next ch! Jennifer is gone back home. Let's say she lives in...uhhh...Ohio...I totally just pulled that out of my ear, but we'll make it work.**

 **/**

 **Review Responses:**

 **LaurynJoleigh & #22: IKR...I tricked my damn self...I wasn't happy about it, but it was necessary. I needed to give Fitz time to process Olivia's pregnancy**

 **Reader575 : Edison and his parents will resurface before the divorce is finalized and we'll get their reaction to the loss of the baby, but for now I'm sick of them so...yea...we'll have at least this ch and possibly the next without them**

 **CiciG : Liv's loss WILL NOT be in vain if for no other reason than you sharing your experience. I promise you that!**

 **kbrow84** **: Thank you...we won't have too much drama, but we know Edison is contesting...don't worry though...IT'S HANDLED!**

 **Socialfly2282 : THANKS FOR YOUR PRAYERS FOR MY EXAM! Sorry for the tears, but it gets better.**

 **AuntDee94 : She will get closure from Edison. She will not enter her relationship with Fitz dragging along emotional baggage. I think we've had enough emotional turmoil**

 **/**

 **Without anymore incessant rambling from me...here it is...PLEASE REVIEW so I know you all are still interested!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **3 months later….**

"O-LIV-IAAAAAA"

Olivia groaned and placed a pillow over her head wishing she'd locked her bedroom door before she'd gone to sleep the night before.

"O-LIV-IAAAAAA," she heard again and then felt a huge dip in her bed, which could only mean one thing…

"Abigail, if you sing my name like the damn Activia yogurt commercial ONE. MORE. TIME., I will change my locks, and you will _NOT_ get another key to my apartment _EVER_ again,"

"Oh whatever, you'd never lock me out," Abby said plainly rolling her eyes and pulling the cover off Olivia, "Now get your behind out of this bed. You promised we'd go running today."

Olivia groaned again and pulled the cover back over her head, "Abby what time is it?"

"7:30; why?"

"You've got to be kidding me! It's a Saturday morning and neither of us have anything else to do for the day and you decided it was a great idea to wake me up at the crack of dawn to go running? You don't think maybe we could have done this at 10?" Olivia asked sitting up to look at Abby.

"Oh come on, if you hadn't stayed up all night talking to that Greek god of yours then this wouldn't be a problem. I swear you two and those masturbating phone calls are killing me! Let the man knock your panties off already and stop holding out!"

"We are not about to have this conversation," Olivia said dismissively.

"The hell we aren't we're either running at 8 a.m. or we're having this conversation take your pick,"

"Ugh….," Olivia groaned falling back onto her pillow. "Why are those my only two options?"

"Because you need to jump back into the ring—it's time for you to start dating again."

"Abby…."

"No Liv, Edison is done, over, finished. Your paperwork is filed. He may still be a no-good son of a bitch, but he can't hold you back anymore. You learned from him what you don't want, so let this man who's willing to give you everything you do deserve a chance to love you,"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on…Nobody said anything about the L-word," Olivia responded.

"Really? I've never seen anyone look at someone as intensely as that man looks at you. When he looks into your eyes the world around him no longer exists. He looks at you like you own heaven and earth, but you refuse to let him all the way in. You've known him for 3 months and you've let him take you on what—maybe three or four dates total? Yet, like the gentleman he is, he walks you to the door every time and kindly allows the night to end there. You've never even invited him in! I mean have you two even kissed? Has his tongue ever even made it inside your mouth?" Abby asked dramatically.

"Do you always have to say the first thing that comes to your mind? And for the record we _have_ kissed," Olivia responded defensively referring to the night three months ago when she'd kissed Fitz. It had been the best kiss of her life—a soul searing kiss, but after everything she'd gone through the following week she closed off a part of herself. Although she still loved his company she was no longer the same. She didn't think she could take any form of heartbreak again so soon so she kept their dates simple, out in the open, and always ended them right outside Abby's door. Fitz would give her a gentle kiss on the cheek and walk back to his car, hopeful for just another opportunity to be in her presence again.

"Liv, you can't close yourself off from him. He deserves more. He's been there, he has stayed by your side when most men would have turned and run in the other direction. You deserve to love and be loved. No one expects you to fall in love tomorrow, but give yourself a chance. Open your heart and see where things go."

"Abby I truly care about him, and I'm so grateful for everything he has supported me through. I guess I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that I will fall for him too soon if I let him in and something will happen that changes him. I can't fall so deeply for him that I can't pick myself back up if things go south,"

"He's not Edison. You can't compare the two because he's so far from being that bastard until it's not even funny. That man adores you. You just need to open up and let him in. And by open up, I mean the only south you need to be concerned with is him _going_ down so….," Abby started lightly with a knowing glance at Olivia.

"Abigail Whelan! That mouth of yours needs to be washed with soap!" Olivia interrupted laughing.

"You know it's true. You need some action my dear friend!"

"Okay, I've had enough of this conversation. Let's go running," Olivia said getting out of her bed and going to her closet to change. She re-emerged 20 minutes later ready to leave.

"Seriously though Liv, promise me you'll give him a fair chance. You both deserve it," Abby pleaded with her friend to open her heart and allow the one man who was willing to love her unconditionally in.

"I promise Abbs. Now let's go," Olivia responded, and with that they headed out of Olivia's apartment building and across the street to the park where they'd decided to pick up running again—something they hadn't done together for a few months. Olivia had been lucky to have moved into the apartment building a few weeks ago.

* * *

Fitz rolled out of bed at 8 a.m. Saturday morning in desperate need of a workout. He decided he'd go to the park across town for a run. To say he had been sleeping miserably for the last three months would be an understatement. He woke every morning with Olivia on his mind. If he wasn't concerned about her he was dreaming about her or thinking of her smile or that sexy raspy voice. His brain was totally and completely consumed with thoughts of Olivia Pope.

Fitz had never been so enamored with one single human being in his entire life, but this woman had a hold on his heart and she didn't even realize it. He'd done everything in his power to show her how he felt, but each time she'd close herself off. He knew this was different; this was nothing like his past. Olivia had suffered so much heartbreak in a matter of a few weeks and she needed time to heal. He refused to push her into something she wasn't ready for, but the moment she was ready he'd be willing to give her the sun and the moon if she desired it.

The fact that she hadn't completely closed herself off to him was a positive sign. He was just waiting for the first sign that she was ready to take things to the next level and he would shower her with everything a woman could desire. He was pulling out all the stops. Olivia Pope—his Livvie—would be loved the way a woman, as amazing and resilient as she, deserved to be loved. Simply put, she was his future.

* * *

"Liv that was Stephen on the phone, he's locked himself out of his apartment _again_ ," Abby said rolling her eyes dramatically, "I have to go unlock his door for him. I swear I'm going to have a key permanently attached to that man."

Olivia laughed, "Just go let the man in his apartment already. I'll catch up with you later if you aren't busy. We still have to go over the Willbrooks account before that dreadful woman calls first thing Monday morning."

"Oh that bitch needs to get laid," Abby stated.

"Abby! Filter!"

"What Liv? Seriously, she's a top notch bitch."

"Just go. I'll call you when I'm done," Olivia responded shaking her head at her best friend. Abby really had no filter. She placed her ear buds back into her ears and turned her music up. She still had almost 2 miles left to run before her workout was over, and she was feeling great.

Olivia was nearing the end of her run when she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She spun around pulling her ear buds from her ears to find the last person she expected to see.

"Fitz, you scared the shit out of me," she said trying to catch her breath, but smiling at him admiring his toned physique. He didn't have on a shirt, so she took in his toned chest that was lightly dusted with gold-ish brown hair and his chiseled abs. His black shorts hung low on his waist, and she admired the v-cut of his pelvis as she felt a familiar heat surface in her body. _Well damn, I haven't felt that in a_ _ **long**_ _time._ Her gaze dropped to a set of incredibly firm thighs before Fitz, seemingly oblivious to Olivia's assessment of his body, responded.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just saw you running and I wanted to say hi—so hi," he smiled that world class smile that melted her heart and made her weak in the knees every time he did it. What Fitz didn't say was his eyes had been glued to her amazingly toned ass in those black and light blue tights and he'd instantly known it was her—even from behind.

"Hi," she smiled back, and he felt his heart speed up a little more. He watched briefly as her chest rose and fell in her matching light blue sports bra.

"Were you finished your run?" he asked pulling his gaze from her incredible body before he allowed his mind to travel too far. He could already feel a stirring warmth beginning in his lower stomach.

"I was practically finished. I set out for 5 miles and my endpoint is just a few feet away, so I'll call this done. I feel amazing, but I'm sure you want to finish your run,"

"Actually, I hate running," he said laughing "So I'm as good as done."

"You can't be serious, you can't have been out here that long," she laughed.

"I went to my home gym before I came out here. This was just for some fresh air, and how lucky was I to run into the most beautiful woman in the world," he smiled that heart-stopping smile again, and Olivia shifted her weight from one leg to the other in an attempt to cool the heat she felt surfacing at her core.

She blushed and changed the subject, "What else do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing actually; I was planning to call you after my run to see if you'd be busy. I'd love to take you out to lunch or dinner or whatever you'll allow," he said nervously toying with his keys in his left hand.

"I have an account that Abby and I are working on. The client is a bit much to deal with, so it requires a lot of extra time to not have to deal with her dramatics," she said attempting to let him down easily until she remembered her promise to Abby, "But, I don't have anything planned after that so maybe we could do dinner. You could come over," she offered.

"Dinner would be great, and I've been waiting to see your new place," he beamed before they heard a voice yelling in the distance.

"HEY, LOOK OUT!"

Fitz turned and saw a football heading their way. He moved Olivia to the side with one hand and raised his other in an attempt to block the ball. Unfortunately with the sun in his eyes he couldn't see the ball clearly and when it hit his hand the slightly opened pocket knife he kept on his key ring sliced through the skin on his forehead.

"Oh my God Fitz, you're bleeding. Let me see,"

"I'm fine; it's just a little scratch. Are you okay?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. You're the one with blood pouring out of his head. Let me take a look," Olivia tried again.

"Okay, but only if you promise to kiss my 'ouchie'," he joked.

She laughed, "Shut up and lean down," she examined his head, but with the amount of blood coming from it she couldn't get a good look. "I can't really see, but you may need stitches. This needs to be cleaned."

"I'll just clean it when I get home. I don't live very far. I should be fine until I get there. I have a shirt in the car; I can apply pressure until I make it home."

"No Fitz. I live in the apartment building right across the street. We'll grab your shirt from your car then walk over, and I'll clean it for you so I can get a better look."

Fitz agreed and walked to his car to retrieve his shirt. He grabbed his gym bag for an extra shirt to throw on his body while he held one to his head. Deciding he'd dig for his other shirt once they were inside, he threw the bag over his shoulder and followed Olivia across the street to her apartment.

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll grab my first aid kit," she suggested. Fitz sat on a stool at Olivia's island not wanting to sit on her sofa while he was still sweaty.

He looked around her living room which he could see from his seat at the island. Fitz took in her modern décor and also noticed that her home lacked pictures of family. She'd never mentioned any family other than a few references to her mother—whom he assumed was the woman in the picture with a younger Olivia who looked almost identical to her. He looked at a few more pictures she had throughout her living room. There were a few with her and Abby and some with Olivia, Abby, and the girl he remembered as Jennifer from the hospital—he guessed she was a friend from college as well although she seemed younger than Olivia.

Fitz was holding a picture of Olivia and Abby where Olivia was laughing and it had to be the most beautiful picture of all of them. Seeing her that happy made his heart stop; he knew one day he'd be the one to put a smile that bright on her face. A few moments later Olivia returned with the first aid kit in tow.

"Sorry that took so long. It was in one of the boxes I hadn't unpacked yet so I had to go on a little search for it."

"Oh, it's no problem; I was only bleeding out down here. A few more minutes and I would have required a blood transfusion," he joked.

"Haha, very funny. Have a seat and let me look at your head."

Fitz returned to his seat at the island and Olivia stepped between his legs to tend to his forehead. She gently cleaned the area with gauze drenched in hydrogen peroxide. "Looks like a pretty clean cut. I don't think you need any stitches. It's nothing a band-aid can't fix," she smiled. She gently blew the area to dry it, and Fitz wasn't sure how much longer he could resist kissing her lips. His entire body was on fire with her in such close proximity. If she didn't stop soon he would die a slow and painful death from spontaneous combustion.

Olivia was doing her best to remain relaxed, but being this close to Fitz sparked a flame in her that made her unsure of whether she wanted to jump in his lap or run as far away from him as possible. Every touch set off another spark and soon she was sure there would be smoke coming out of her ears. She had to put a band-aid on this—literally—and get the hell away from him as soon as possible. She applied some antibiotic ointment to the cut and placed a band-aid on it.

"There you go, all done," she said backing away before she was stopped by a hand on her waist.

"Hey, not so fast, you aren't done yet," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused as to what Fitz meant and completely distracted by the hands that rested on the skin of her waist generating enough heat to burn through her flesh.

"You promised to kiss my 'ouchie'," he smiled, "So you aren't done yet."

Olivia laughed heartily. She couldn't believe how easily being around Fitz always lifted her spirits. She usually wasn't very carefree but with him she could always be herself. She felt so free—so happy. She took another step forward bringing her body closer to his as she was still standing between his legs and rested her left hand on his shoulder. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the band-aid covering his cut. As her lips touched his skin he felt the sweetest fire—he was sure they'd branded him forever.

When Olivia pulled back and looked down she found Fitz's eyes were changing before her very own from their usual shade of ocean blue to a deep blue laced with grey, and she could see the desire in his eyes. She watched his gaze fall from her eyes to her lips, and she knew she was in trouble. His hands skimmed around her waist to the small of her back pulling her even closer to him—so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He looked into her deep brown eyes once more before returning his glance to her lips. There was no way in hell he was moving from that spot without kissing those lips.

Fitz moved his head forward and brushed his lips across hers. When she squeezed his shoulder and shuddered at the contact he smiled and took that as permission to kiss her again. He nipped at her top lip and then pulled her bottom lip between his teeth before sucking lightly on it. She moaned softly and darted her tongue out to lick his top lip, and he met her tongue with his own. Their tongues dueled as the kiss grew more intense by the second. Olivia's hands left their resting place on Fitz's shoulders and she wound her fingers into the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

Fitz worked his way from Olivia's lips to her neck, and he became slightly intoxicated by the salty sweetness of her skin. His hands roamed from the smooth skin at the small of her back to her hips and around to her perfect ass squeezing and kneading the flesh there as he continued his assault on her neck. This woman was going to be the death of him—he was sure of it.

"Mmmhh," she moaned when he reached a particularly sensitive spot just below her left ear that left her dripping with desire, and Fitz felt himself become incredibly hard. He stood lifting Olivia by her thighs and placing her on the island countertop claiming a spot between her opened legs while never breaking their kiss.

Olivia's mind was in a haze as she felt her body being lifted and placed on the island top. She'd suppressed her feelings for Fitz long enough, and she was making the decision to just go with the flow. She didn't want to take things too far but she was _not_ about to stop _this_ kiss.

His hands stroked her thighs as he placed soft open mouthed kisses from her neck down to the swell of her breasts and Olivia felt her nipples tighten. Fitz dragged his tongue from the top of one breast to the other before returning his lips to Olivia's. They kissed feverishly and Olivia began grinding her soaked core against his obvious arousal hoping for some form of relief from the fire burning within her.

Fitz groaned when he felt Olivia grinding her hips against his. He pulled her sports bra down revealing her breasts then broke the kiss leaning back to admire Olivia. "Beautiful," he whispered—his eyes taking in her sensually swollen lips, darkened eyes, and pert breasts. He placed another feather-light kiss to her lips before dipping his head to her breast. He kissed around her breast before drawing her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it. Olivia's back arched pushing her core closer to Fitz's swollen manhood, and she let out a strangled moan while lightly dragging her nails across Fitz's scalp.

"Fitz," she breathed when he began grinding his hips into hers matching the rhythm she'd initiated. Fitz didn't think it was possible for him to become harder than he was already until he heard his name fall from Olivia's lips combined with the sensual way she ground her warm center against his ever present erection. He groaned while kissing the valley between her breasts before paying the same attention to the other. He continued running his hands up and down her thighs allowing his left hand to find its way into her tights only to discover she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Damn Livvie," he breathed lifting his head, "You are so wet baby," he whispered recapturing her lips in a kiss and sliding his finger through her slick heat rubbing slow, soft circles on her clit.

"Mmmhhmm," she moaned and continued to grind against his skillful fingers when she felt one at her entrance. "Fitz," she breathed again preparing herself for the sweet relief she felt nearing. Fitz deepened their kiss and swirled his finger at her entrance just as Olivia's phone began ringing.

They were both pulled from their amazing haze, and Olivia released Fitz's curls with one hand to reach behind her for her phone that lay on the counter. Fitz gently grasped her wrist placing a kiss to her palm, "Ignore it," he pleaded and returned his lips to her neck.

"I can't. It's probably Abby, and if I don't answer by her third call she'll call emergency responders. You know it's true," she laughed. Fitz believed Olivia 100 percent, but he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to see this beautiful woman succumb to her pleasurable crash under his skilled touch. He pulled Olivia into another soul-searing kiss as her phone stopped ringing only to start again.

"Fitz," she half moaned, half breathed struggling to pull away. He wasn't making this easy for her. "I have to answer this," she stated out of breath and placed one hand on his chest while she grabbed her phone with the other. "Hello," she answered still trying to catch her breath.

"Liv are you still working out? You should be done by now."

"Uh, no Abbs. I was actually, uhm, in the other room, and I just heard my phone and ran in here to answer it" she lied and Fitz couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Olivia moved her hand from his chest and placed two fingers over his lips to silence him.

"Olivia, did I just hear a _**man**_ laughing? Are you lying to me? Did you just stop screwing to answer the phone for me?! Are you crazy? Is that Fitz?" Abby continued firing off questions at Olivia.

"Abby…..Abby….," Olivia attempted to interrupt her.

"Answer me Olivia Carolyn,"

"I could if you shut up. I don't know which question you want me to answer first," Olivia dodged.

"Don't even try it; is there a man in your apartment? And is that man Fitzgerald Grant?"

"Yes, and yes," she couldn't resist the smile that played on her lips at her admission. Fitz took the opportunity to recapture her lips in a kiss which obviously didn't pass Abby.

"Did he just kiss you? Were you two being nasty when I called? Is that what took you so long to answer?"

"Yes…I'm not answering that, and not exactly. Abby was there something you needed?"

"Well I was calling to see if you wanted to push back working on the Willbrooks account to tomorrow. Stephen wants to go out tonight, and we'll need a lot of Jesus for me to even think about dealing with that woman. It seems like a good Sunday project, plus you'll be able to spend the rest of the day with that sexy beast of yours," Abby stated.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Olivia replied then quickly added, "Working on the account tomorrow I mean; not the sexy beast part," she said clearly flustered once she noticed Fitz's raised eyebrow. "You know what Abby I'll talk to you later; I need to go shower from my workout…I mean from running," she stammered.

"Oooh a couple's shower, that's hot Liv!" Abby said excitedly, "Maybe he'll be the one to finally blow your…," Abby started before Olivia interrupted her.

"I'm going shower _alone_ Abigail! Goodbye. I will call you later." Olivia said as her cheeks flushed which Fitz found to be the most adorable thing in the world.

She hung up the phone and looked up at him sheepishly through her long curly lashes, and Fitz ran his thumb across her cheeks causing her to blush even more.

"Well it looks like I won't be doing any work today. Abby's spending the day with Stephen, her boyfriend, so it looks like I've been stood up," she stated.

"That sounds great—for me I mean. It means maybe I can convince you to spend the day with me. I can be great company, you know," Fitz said flashing a smile her way, and she felt herself melt just a little more.

"Is that so? I may have to take you up on that offer, but right now I could really use a shower and a change of clothes."

"You're right I guess I should be heading home."

"You could stay…I mean… you could shower here if you have extra clothes," she said pointing to the gym bag he'd brought in from his car. "I have an extra bathroom you could use," she added taking in the shocked expression on Fitz's face. "And then we could spend the day watching movies, eating popcorn and drinking wine, we could order takeout, and just get to know each other better. I mean only if you want," she added shyly.

"Are you kidding me? Livvie, there is nothing I would rather do than spend this day in your presence," Fitz smiled, grateful for the chance he was being awarded. Olivia was finally letting her guard down, and he would do everything to make sure she wouldn't regret it.

"Livvie? You like calling me that don't you?"

Fitz was unsure of how to respond. He'd fallen into the habit of calling Olivia that, but he never thought she had a problem with it. "Livvie" was the woman he saw beneath the pain, the hurt, the confusion—the woman he saw beneath the battered and heartbroken Olivia. She was his Livvie—everything that made her the amazing woman she was.

"I….I'm sorry. I can stop if you don't like it. I just…,"

"No!" she interrupted. "I like it. It's just no one has called me Livvie in a very long time. Not since my mom," she said and Fitz noticed the shift in her demeanor and saw sadness when he looked into her doe eyes. He ran a reassuring hand up and down her arm and she finally spoke again. "I just….Don't stop. I like it," she finally said smiling up at him.

"Good; now, about that shower," he said suggestively joking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, we're definitely about to shower," she said lowering her voice seductively. " _ **Separately**_ ," she laughed with a quick peck to his lips like it was something they'd been doing for years. He laughed with her and smacked her playfully on her behind causing her to yelp.

"Come on, grab your bag and I'll show you to the bathroom you can use."

"Yes ma'am. Lead the way," he responded and they went their separate ways to shower.

* * *

 **OK...how was it? Hope everyone agrees we needed a time jump. I let Liv mourn her loss in private...**

 **Coming up we'll look more into Fitz's life...any ideas of what he's been through? I'll tell you he doesn't have it all together.**

 **Bigger question...am I headed in the right direction for smut? I mean these two characters (who belong to Shonda) deserve the best there is without a full-fledged porno though... I'd like to keep in interesting though...**

 **Anyone have any ideas for where we should go from here? Somewhere in the future we'll see Edison and his crazy fam ONE LAST TIME...Jennifer's staying though bc we like her!**

 **I also have a few surprises for you all that I hope you'll like...that's all I'm saying for now though.**

 **As always thank for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...PRETTY PLEASE WITH SWEET BABY ON TOP...REVIEW!**

 **XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** **: Hi you all! First - sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. As most of you all who've been reading know, I have two licensure exams coming up in the next few weeks (July 29 & Aug 11), so most of my time is dedicated to studying. I decided this week to take some time out and write because I didn't feel right just letting you all sit around and wait for whenever I update especially because I hate when I'm reading a FF and it's SOO good and I look down and I'm on the last chapter bc the story was abandoned. It breaks my heart every time.**

 **Anyway, I digress...** **Thanks so so much for all of your reviews! They really brighten my day and they keep me motivated to write. They let me know someone else is interested in what I'm writing other than myself, so PLEASE continue to let me know your thoughts, opinions, suggestions, etc. Feel free to ask questions and give any respectful, constructive criticism you may have! You can also PM me if you prefer.**

 **Here it is...hope you enjoy! (P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, you know large box at the bottom that asks for your thoughts =)!)**

 **This ch picks up on the same day after their SEPARATE showers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"I cannot believe you just said that! What type of girl do you think I am?"

"Come on, you can't tell me that's not true."

"It most certainly is _NOT_ true. I am a very straight woman, and I watch them both!"

"Livvie, you can't discredit me on this one."

"I don't see why not," she responded crossing her arms over her chest prepared for battle.

"Well for one, I've dated more women in my lifetime than you have."

"Really Fitz, that's the basis for your argument? Just because you've dated more women than I have—because I've never dated any at all—does not support your argument that women prefer watching chick-flicks over a good action movie! That is so sexist," she laughed and picked up her glass to sip more of her red wine.

"Okay, how many action films have you watched?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? I absolutely love Angelina Jolie, who's far from a chick-flick movie star by the way. Then there are Denzel Washington's movies that are usually action-packed. Just because I don't watch _Iron Man_ and _The Avengers_ doesn't mean I don't like action movies,"

"I can see now that this is one argument I'll never win. Maybe I was wrong. I recant my statement that women prefer chick-flicks over action movies. Do you forgive me?" Fitz asked with a jokingly apologetic look as he slid closer to Olivia on her sofa.

"I'll only forgive you if you go pop more popcorn," she stated.

"I'm _your_ house-guest. You should be popping the popcorn and pouring the wine," he laughed.

"The wine I have covered, but after that run this morning I think I'm too relaxed to move right now. Besides, it's my turn to choose a movie, and since you _assumed_ I would choose a chick-flick I need to make sure it's a really soppy one," she smiled victoriously.

Fitz laughed heartily. "One large bowl of hot and ready buttered popcorn coming right up," he said standing from the sofa to walk into the kitchen. Olivia who was supposed to be choosing a movie on Netflix became immediately distracted, yet again, by Fitz's irresistible physique.

Olivia had been having a significant amount of trouble focusing on anything other than Fitz the entire day. When she'd first come into the living room from her shower she almost had to turn around and go back into her room to keep from jumping him. He was walking back into her apartment from moving his car dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt that gripped his chest and arms deliciously. On top of _looking_ delicious, his intoxicating scent had hit her nostrils the minute she stepped out of her room, and she could still smell it. He smelled completely masculine, with a hint of spice and something she couldn't quite describe. It was a scent that she could never forget—a scent that was uniquely _Fitz_ —and she was addicted.

They'd ordered Chinese takeout from one of Olivia's favorite restaurants, and ate before firing up Netflix and watching movies. She'd watched intently as his muscle rippled every time he moved his arms and at one point she'd had to cross her legs in an attempt to calm the throbbing that was beginning between her thighs—a throbbing she felt returning as she now watched his retreating back.

 _Damn, that is one fine man_. Olivia thought to herself as she emptied the remnants of her wine glass in one swallow before refilling both their glasses. They were on their second bottle of wine.

"Oh no," Fitz said upon re-entering the living room and capturing Olivia's attention once again, "She's smiling ladies and gentlemen. That can only mean we're watching _The Notebook_ ," Fitz laughed.

"No, we are not watching _The Notebook_ , we are watching something else," Olivia replied rolling her eyes.

"Please don't say we're watching _Frozen_ ," he responded with a knowing look and Olivia couldn't contain the laughter that erupted.

"What do you even know about _Frozen_? Besides I've never even seen that movie, so no, we aren't watching _Frozen_ either. Why are you looking at me like that?" Olivia asked as Fitz's face had turned from amusement to complete shock.

" _You've_ NEVER seen _Frozen_? You have to be joking. There is no way you've never seen that movie. Even _I've_ seen _Frozen_ , Livvie."

"Hey don't judge me! I've just never had much of a reason to watch it that's all," Olivia replied.

"Well that will definitely be on the list for our next movie night," Fitz said reclaiming his seat on Olivia's sofa and replacing the blanket around her so she could curl into his side comfortably. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his hand on her hip.

Olivia lifted her head from his chest to look up at him, "What makes you think we're going to have another movie night? You're already laughing at my movie history and assuming my preferences."

"Oh, we're definitely having another movie night," Fitz said bringing his left hand around to raise Olivia's chin and place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. He ended the kiss before it had a chance to get out of hand, but it didn't matter because Olivia's body was already on fire.

"Yea, we'll see about that. Let's just watch this movie, and don't hog all the popcorn this time," she joked before starting the movie.

"Livvie, what's the name of this movie?"

"The Fault in Our Stars, now be quiet it's starting. Pass the popcorn please," she said sweetly and smiled up at him.

Fitz felt his heart rate increase when she looked into his eyes. Olivia was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, but it didn't begin to compare to the beauty that was within her. Since before truly knowing her, he'd watched her overcome and struggle through so much. She was one of the strongest women he'd ever known. He was sure that she was created just for him; he'd been sure of it since the day he met her in the bistro. She was everything. His heart beat differently when she was in his presence. She was made to complete him, but was he ready to take that chance? What if he knew it, but she didn't? What if he moved things too fast and she ran in the other direction?

"Fitz…Fitz…..Fitz," Olivia called louder this time.

"Yeah?" He looked at Olivia confused.

"I've been calling you for like 5 minutes. Are you enjoying this movie that much? Is it pulling at your little heart strings?" she said mockingly, and Fitz released a hearty laugh.

"No. I guess I just zoned out. You know, not enough action to keep me awake," he joked.

"Anyway, I was asking if you wanted more wine," Olivia stated.

"Yes, more wine would be good. Do you want me to pop more popcorn?"

"No. I can handle it. My back needs a little break from this sofa. You just keep watching the movie, I'll be right back," she smiled at him and walked to the kitchen with the empty wine bottle in her hand.

Olivia opened a new bottle of wine and returned to the sofa to join Fitz. When she made it back into her living room she noticed he had actually shifted on the sofa. He was now sitting with one leg stretched along the back of the sofa and his back to the armrest. He had propped a pillow against his leg just in case Olivia needed it for her back. She would never tire of how considerate this man was even when she wasn't asking him to be.

"Why'd you move? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Livvie as long as you are comfortable, I'll be just fine. You said your back was hurting so I figured this may be a little more comfortable for you" he smiled holding his hand out for her to join him.

"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you," she blushed and grabbed his hand to sit. She sat sideways between his opened legs and rested her back against the back of the sofa. She placed her head on his chest, and he placed his hand back on her hip.

"Is that better?" he asked once she was situated.

"Mmhmm. Much better," she replied as he placed a soft kiss into her hair. They watched the movie until it ended, and they'd successfully finished their third bottle of wine.

* * *

Olivia was feeling great and Fitz was enjoying spending time with her. He watched her go through the movie selections on Netflix while he absentmindedly drew circles into her hip with his finger.

Olivia tried her hardest to focus on the task at hand—selecting a movie for them to watch—but she was completely distracted by Fitz's hand on her hip. He was drawing the slowest tantalizing circles on her hip with his finger and it was scorching her flesh. She decided maybe they should just talk and that would hopefully take her mind in another direction. She pulled up her music playlists on her TV and sorted through them to choose a suitable one.

"I don't know what else to choose and since you don't want to choose a movie why don't you tell me something about you. Tell me how you've seen Frozen and I haven't," Olivia suggested laughing. She needed anything to effectively distract her from the fire that was raging through her body at Fitz's touch. She selected three playlists and turned on shuffle as she settled further into Fitz's side preparing for his response.

"Well, my older brother Teddy has two young daughters who absolutely adore me and I them, so whenever they come to town to visit Uncle Tre' or I go to see them we watch their favorite movie Frozen. I was the person who took them to the theater to see it when it first came out, so it's our little thing" he smiled proudly.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Why Uncle Tre'? Is that a childhood nickname?"

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant the third and my mom hated the idea of calling me 'Gerry' after my father so, she started calling me Tre', for three. My father hated it, but he hated pretty much everything," Fitz paused and Olivia took note of the clenching in his jaw when he talked about his father. She placed her right hand on his thigh and lightly rubbed urging him to continue. "Pretty soon my older brother and younger sister picked up on it and there you have it," he smiled down at her.

"Tell me more about your family," Olivia said. She'd never had much of a family so she was interested to hear from someone who'd had the love, support, guidance, and protection from a family.

"My dad is dead, which you already know. My mom, Elizabeth, still lives in Santa Barbara. I usually fly out there at least once a month to see her, but we talk once a week. She and my dad divorced about 5 years after my younger sister Anna was born. She's 25—ten years younger than I am. She's currently working on her doctorate in psychology. Not long after she was born did my father get completely out of hand with his cheating and underhanded business ways. He put our family in harm's way on several occasions, and my mom decided to leave him after one of his mistresses caused a scene and embarrassed my mother at one of his company's galas. They tried to work things out for a few years until my mom discovered she had breast cancer and my dad split. He said he couldn't take care of a sick wife because he had a business to run. He paid for nurses and around-the-clock-care for my mom, but he was never there. When she was well enough with no remaining signs of cancer, she divorced him and took half of everything he had.

"My older brother Teddy is 37. He and my father never got along which is why the company was passed down to me instead of him. He would always call Big Gerry out on his bullshit, and my father hated that. Teddy always knew what he wanted and he went after it regardless of how my father felt about it; that's one thing I wish I had done differently. He married the woman of his dreams, Marisa, and they have two beautiful daughters. Caitlyn is the oldest-she's six—and Mia is four," he finished smiling proudly again.

"You smile so much when you talk about them. It's refreshing for children to make a man that happy, and they aren't even your children," she said softly with a far-away look in her eyes before she quickly recovered. She didn't want to travel down that road today, especially when she was having such a good time with Fitz.

"They're so amazing Livvie," he smiled, "I can't wait for you to meet them," he said quickly before he realized what he'd said. "I mean only if you want to meet them, you know."

"Fitz, when the time comes I would love to meet your nieces," she smiled back.

"Really?"

"Of course…So tell me how you've managed to stay unattached all this time. How is a man as amazing as you still single?"she asked and Fitz shifted uncomfortably for a moment before responding.

"I…uh...I was actually married before. It obviously didn't work out. My divorce has been finalized for a little over a year, but that's enough about me. Tell me something about you, Livvie," Fitz responded hoping to change the subject. His past was definitely not something he was ready to talk about. How could he have been so blind?

"There isn't much about me to know," she said looking away.

"That's where you're wrong. I want to know everything about you there is to know. I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what you dream about that makes you hopeful and what you dream about that makes you cry. I want to know your hopes and dreams. I want to know your favorite color, your favorite food, the one food you hate. I want to know what frightens you more than anything and what gives you hope every time you see it or think of it. I want to know Olivia. I want to know you, Livvie—all of you. I want to know everything about you,"

"I don't really know where to start,"

"How about you tell me about your friendship with Abby? That seems like a good start,"

"Abby and I met our freshman year at Piedmont High School. I had just moved to the area, and I didn't know anyone there. I was kind of a loner. I had just been through a really rough summer, so I kept pretty much to myself. I was very quiet, didn't really participate in any activities. One day, this group of girls cornered me in the bathroom and accused me of being a 'know-it-all' and suggested that I attend a school where I 'belonged' instead of such a prestigious school as Piedmont. They took my school bag and started ripping my notebooks.

"Abby came into the bathroom just as one of the girls was about to rip a picture of my mother that I carried with me everywhere, but before she could Abby punched her across the face and handed me my picture. She helped me get my things together and introduced herself. From that day to this one we've been pretty much inseparable. We became best friends; we went to college together and were roommates. She was my maid of honor at my wedding, and we started Desired Graphics together."

"Wow, so Abby has always been a sassy one huh?" Fitz asked laughing.

"Most definitely; for as long as I've known her."

"Is that the same picture; the one on your shelf?" Fitz asked pointing to the picture he'd been looking at earlier that day.

"No, the one I was talking about is on the dresser in my room. I like to keep it close to me at night. I've never slept very well at night, so in my mind I guess, it helps me relax to know she's always watching over me," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It still hurt to talk about her mother, even though she'd been gone for so many years. Olivia would never completely understand how her life changed so much in just one summer, but it wasn't something she liked to think about.

They fell into a comfortable silence and the songs floating throughout the room switched. The next song was one she'd blasted over and over again throughout high school when she needed something to drown out the pain and abandonment she felt. She started drumming her fingers on Fitz's chest to the beat of the song's intro and stopped when she realized Fitz was singing the song word for word.

"You know this song? Verbatim?"

"Yes. Is there a reason I shouldn't know Tupac's Keep Ya Head Up, Livvie?" he asked smiling down at her.

"No, I'm just shocked that's all."

"This is one of my favorite songs."

"Yea, I played it a lot through high school."

Olivia listened quietly as Fitz sang the entire song. They both realized how although many of the words to the song didn't apply directly to Olivia's life, there were many emotions there. Olivia had been through so much, and Fitz could see all the pain surfacing in her eyes right before him, but it was being replaced with hope. That was something he'd never seen there before. When the song finished he gave her a soft kiss. It was nothing more than a quick peck, but it held so much promise.

* * *

Olivia woke to the rumbling of Fitz's chest. She opened her eyes and looked at the TV to find that he was watching Family Matters. She remembered turning her music off to watch the news. Then decided to watch Seinfeld, and she must have fallen asleep. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but she could feel Fitz's hand moving up and down her back. It was so calming that she would bet that's what put her to sleep in the first place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It felt so good to be wrapped in this man's arms.

Olivia slid her hand under Fitz's shirt and slid her fingertips across his chiseled abs. It was amazing just to feel his skin under her fingertips. She felt Fitz's muscles tense and then relax again under her touch. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss in the center of his chest before looking up at him and smiling.

"Hi,"

"Hi," he replied, "I see someone is finally awake." Fitz said as he tucked a piece of hair behind Olivia's ear. She groaned and placed her face into his chest slightly embarrassed that she'd fallen asleep on him. "Hey, it's okay. I loved just listening to you breathe in my arms."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Not long at all. You slept maybe an hour tops," he smiled. "You only missed one episode of Seinfeld and half of this episode of Family Matters."

"Yea that sounds about right. I never really get more than an hour or two of sleep at a time," she said turning in his arms to get a better view of the TV.

"What you need is a really good massage—something to relax you. Have you ever tried it?"

"No, I've never tried it. Edison always thought it was a waste of money and said 'any respectable woman shouldn't be going around letting people feel her up and calling it relaxation',"

"Well lucky for you, I'm not him, but I do happen to be something like a professional when it comes to massages. Stay here and get comfortable," he smiled going in her guest bathroom to retrieve the bottle of lavender and chamomile lotion he'd seen in there earlier after his shower. He knew it would be just the right thing to help her relax. "Livvie, do you have a certain playlist you listen to when you just want to relax?"

"Yes, I'll put it on my iHome so you can still watch your show."

"This isn't about me. This is about you," he said sincerely as he kissed her softly. She exhaled and returned the kiss—gently, passionately. Things were getting heated quickly, and Fitz wanted to keep the focus on relaxing Olivia so he pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's try some reflexology on your hands and feet for tonight." Fitz said and helped Olivia get comfortable on the sofa with her head resting on the opposite end from where he sat. He got to work on her massage and hoped that he remembered enough to relax her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Olivia was so relaxed she could barely keep her eyes open. She was in awe of the man lying under her. He'd finished the massage after about twenty minutes, and she'd asked him to stay a little while longer and watch more TV. If she was being honest she loved his company, and she wasn't ready to be alone. She needed him there with her. She feared if he'd left, the cloud she was floating on would disappear. She was at so much peace as she laid there running her fingertips absentmindedly across Fitz's abs once again. It just seemed to be a habit she'd developed in only one day. She loved the skin to skin contact. He'd placed countless kisses to the top of her head and his hand was still gliding slowly up and down her back.

She turned her head and placed a kiss to the center of his chest—something else she'd done more than once today. She looked up and found Fitz's eyes were closed. She readjusted herself so her face was nestled against his neck. The massage Fitz had given her still had her body on fire. His touch was so soft, so sensual that it left a blazing trail along her skin. True enough, she was relaxed, but it would be a lie if she said she wasn't thinking about his touch in other places. That was perhaps the reason she was still awake.

Fitz could feel Olivia's eyes on him and her hand under his shirt, but he refused to open his eyes. He was trying to get her to relax and go to sleep. He felt her readjust and lay her head in the crook of his neck. Her soft body moving against his was waking up a desire in him that he'd tried to suppress. He didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't comfortable with, but now his mind was racing back to the events of that morning. He could feel his manhood stirring, and he needed to do anything to stop it right now.

Olivia gently kissed Fitz's neck again and moved her free hand to the side of his face. She lifted her head from his neck and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and she noticed his eyes had returned to a deep blue laced with gray—a pure reflection of the desire coursing through his veins. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes for any hesitation before he returned her kiss. When he saw none, his hands dropped to her hips, and he returned Olivia's kiss adding just a little more passion. She whimpered, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth to meet hers.

The kiss quickly escalated as their tongues danced, and Olivia could feel Fitz's length growing against her thigh. She moaned, and Fitz moved his mouth to her neck going over all the spots he remembered from that morning eliciting the various sounds of her pleasure. He was determined to etch those moans and whimpers into his memory. As he trailed kisses along her neck she wound her fingers into the silky brown curls at the nape of his neck. He ran his tongue across the particularly sensitive spot right under her ear and then lightly sucked on it.

"Mmmmhh," Olivia moaned and started grinding her hips into Fitz. She pulled his hair gently urging him to return his lips to hers. He complied and moved to sit up on the sofa. He gathered Olivia in his arms, and she straddled his lap. It was her turn to move her kisses to his neck where she gently nipped at his pulse point causing him to shiver. Olivia smiled against his skin and nipped at his pulse point again. She placed her hands back under his shirt and ran her fingers along his chest and abs before lifting his shirt and removing it.

Fitz's hands went under Olivia's shirt to the soft skin of her lower back as she placed a trail of kisses across his chest. Never had one woman's kisses made him feel so much emotion, but he'd been trying for the last hour to keep her relaxed and here she was grinding sensually, beautifully on top of him. Tonight had to be about her. He lifted her shirt and removed it from her body to find a navy blue lace bra with a light pink bow adorning each strap. Fitz looked up into her eyes after removing her shirt and kissed her with all the passion he felt. He was the luckiest man alive to have her in his arms.

Fitz returned his lips to the spot on Olivia's neck that always caused her to make to most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. She started moaning and grinding her hips harder into his. He took that chance to flip them over on the sofa with her lying on her back, and he held himself up by his forearms on either side of her body. He looked down into her eyes and could see the fire dancing in her perfectly brown orbs, but he still had to be sure she was comfortable.

"Livvie, we don't have to do anything you aren't ready to do," he said sincerely, watching her eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Fitz," she breathed, and he had to fight to maintain control.

"Yes, Livvie,"

"Shut up and kiss me," Olivia said wrapping her legs around Fitz's waist and reclaiming his lips. Fitz broke the kiss and trailed open mouthed kisses along Olivia's shoulders before dipping his head and taking one of her peaked nipples between his teeth through the lace of her bra. He was rewarded with a pleasurable groan from Olivia. He kissed the valley between her breasts then repeated the action on the other nipple. He reached around her and unhooked her bra to remove it completely before returning his lips to her gorgeous mounds. Fitz kissed, licked, and sucked until Olivia was writhing and whimpering beneath him.

Fitz moved his kisses lower and trailed a path all the way down Olivia's abdomen dipping his tongue under the band of her yoga pants causing Olivia's back to arch off the sofa.

"Mmmh, Fitz," she moaned when he did the same thing again and then nipped the skin there while he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He moved his hands from her breasts and slowly removed her pants trailing kisses over each area of skin he revealed leaving her in her navy blue panties that matched the bra she'd been wearing. Once Olivia's pants were off he sat up between her legs and looked down at her face again. She opened her eyes and looked at him with fire dancing in her eyes. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair before bringing his face down to meet hers and rejoining their lips in a slow, sensual kiss that told him everything he needed to know.

Fitz kissed Olivia and dipped his hand into her panties moaning at the wetness he met there. He removed the lace covering with his free hand and slid his fingers through her slick folds then rubbed slow torturous circles against her clit.

"Aaaaah," she moaned as she started grinding herself against Fitz's hand. Fitz continued to pleasure her as he placed one finger into her core and gently stroked her. He resumed his trail down her body stopping to pay attention to her pert breasts. He kissed her one more time before removing his fingers from her dripping center, much to Olivia's dismay. She opened her eyes and watched Fitz lick her essence from his fingers while never taking his eyes off of her face.

"You're so sweet baby," Fitz moaned appreciating the taste of Olivia's nectar. Something about watching Fitz in that moment stirred a new desire in Olivia, and she removed her hand from his hair to place it at her soaked warmth in hopes of giving herself some relief. "Ah ah," Fitz said as he quickly stopped her hand from reaching its destination.

"Fitz…..please baby," she moaned breathlessly.

"No Livvie, I'm doing the work tonight. You are supposed to be relaxing. Let me take care of you," he smiled genuinely before he placed a quick kiss to her neck and resumed his journey down her body.

Fitz kissed the insides of Olivia's thighs and felt her tense. He raised his head and found her looking down at him with shock written all across her face. He assumed no one had ever gone down on her before, and he was going to make sure her first experience was a memorable one. He smiled that heart-stopping smile and kept his gaze connected to hers as he placed a long, slow lick through her folds. He watched her eyes roll and her head fall back and knew he was off to a great start.

Fitz placed one of Olivia's legs over his shoulder and resumed swirling his tongue around her clit. He gently inserted one finger into her and began stroking her while his tongue lapped her nectar. Olivia had never been so aroused in her life. This was definitely a new experience for her, and she was loving every minute of it. Fitz continued to work his tongue through her folds as he added another finger to her warmth and continued stroking her. He could feel her thighs trembling and hear her moans getting louder, and he knew she was getting close. He wrapped his lips around her clit and pulled gently before removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue.

"Aaaahhhh…..oh..my…shiiitttt," Olivia moaned trying to complete a coherent thought, but with the pleasure Fitz was giving her she didn't think a coherent thought was possible. Fitz circled his tongue inside of her canal and rubbed circles against her clit with his thumb. Olivia's hips matched the rhythm of Fitz's thumb, and she could feel herself nearing the edge as her entire body trembled from the immense pleasure she felt.

"Fitz…," she said breathlessly as her nails grazed Fitz's scalp.

"Hmmmm," Fitz responded sending vibrations coursing throughout her body as he continued to stroke her most intimate place with his tongue.

"Baby, I…..I'm so…so close. Don't stop…..Ple….please don't stop," she panted.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," Fitz moaned again and circled his tongue one last time sending Olivia crashing over the edge and screaming out as he lapped up all of her essence with his tongue. He continued stroking her through her orgasm and placed a tender kiss against her center once he felt her body relax.

Fitz kissed his way back up her body ending with a soft kiss to her lips as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open. He smiled at her and pulled her to his chest flipping them back over into the position they'd comfortably stayed in all day. He felt her shiver and figured maybe she was cold, so he grabbed the first shirt his hand touched on the floor—which just so happened to be his—and placed it on her body before wrapping the blanket around them. He planned to let her get a nap in and when she woke he'd leave and go home.

"Fitz," she said sleepily.

"Yes Livvie,"

"Thank you,"

"Livvie, the only thanks I need is for you to relax and really get some rest. You don't owe me any thanks baby. Now close your eyes," he said with a kiss to the top of her head.

Olivia exhaled slowly and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, so there we have it!** **I want to apologize for everyone who was ready for them to go all the way in this chapter! (Namely: iloveolitz, kbrow84, gdzemama, Diamondprencess + anyone else who didn't review but was waiting).** **I really have to slowly introduce this SMUT thing to make sure I'm on the right track b/c as I've stated before there's nothing worse than poorly written Olitz SMUT. That's a crime I just can't be found guilty of...so how's this going so far?**

 **In better news: How was this chapter? It was kind of a filler, but I wanted them to get to know more about each other and introduce Fitz's family a bit + get some background on him before we meet them. How cute is it that Fitz watches Frozen with his nieces? Also what could his ex-wife have possibly done to him? Should his ex-wife resurface for him to heal completely? What are some things you all would like to see happen in this story?**

 **As always thank for reading. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

 **XoXo7**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello all! Just want to say sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I have not abandoned this story but as many of you know I was studying for my licensure exams. I passed them both and I am now a practicing doctor of pharmacy! Hope I haven't lost the interest of so many wonderful readers! Now I'm adjusting to the work world so updates may not be as often as I'd like, but they will come more frequently than the span between my last update and this one! Thanks so much for your patience! I hope this chapter is all that you've been waiting for!**

 **Please continue reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Fitz awoke just as Olivia was shifting her position on him. Totally oblivious to her, she'd just rubbed her thigh against his morning wood, and he was having a very difficult time remaining appropriate. He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, and he could smell the lavender and chamomile lotion on Olivia's hand that rested against the shadow along his jaw line. His arms were still wrapped securely around Olivia's waist. He finally opened his eyes and realized that it was 6 a.m. the following morning.

He'd only planned on staying on Olivia's sofa until she woke up from her nap, but apparently that never happened. He glanced down at her, and she was truly a sight to behold. She lay with her right hand resting along the side of his face and her left hand under her own head on his chest while her hair fell in loose waves across her arm. Her right leg was bent at his hip and her left rested straight between his. She looked so calm, so peaceful. Fitz was sure he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life.

Fitz moved his hands and he felt her bare skin. The t-shirt he'd placed on her last night had risen and gathered around her stomach leaving her completely bare from waist down. This was definitely not helping his current situation. He started rubbing circles against her lower back in an attempt to rouse her from her slumber.

"Livvie," he called softly, "Livvie,"

Olivia groaned and turned over placing her face in the crook of her arm to block out the sunlight. Fitz chuckled softly and tried again. "Livvie, it's time to wake up. You should probably get in bed, and I should get going."

"Nooo," Olivia groaned and tried to shift back to her comfortable spot when she realized she was lying on top of a man. She was lying on top of Fitz. Suddenly the events from the previous day came rushing back to her memory, and she felt a familiar ache between her thighs. Fitz continued rubbing gentle circles in her lower back trying to get her up again.

"Livvie, we have to get up. I should get going so you can get in your bed and get some good sleep," he says, and he feels her shift positions on top of him again. This time he's sure she felt his morning length when she semi-consciously rocks her hips against the same spot for the second time.

"No, Fitz. I got the best sleep I've had in years right here with you," she confesses finally looking up at him as he takes in the peace reflected in her large doe eyes. Olivia has never felt this calm, this relaxed in such a long time it's almost unbelievable that she managed more than three hours of sleep. "Thank you for that," she smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"I told you, there is nothing to thank me for. I should be the one thanking you," Fitz said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanking me for what?"

"For opening up to me after all the hurt you've been through. For allowing me to see you—allowing me to see Livvie, even if it's only a little peek. Thank you, for trusting me," he smiled and met her lips with his own. Olivia kissed Fitz with so much passion, so much gratitude for the things she couldn't voice. In that kiss she thanked him for being there when she needed him most, and being there even when she hadn't realized she needed him. Fitz had done so much for her in such a short period of time, and she didn't think he would ever realize the magnitude to which his presence affected her life.

They continued to kiss as Fitz's hands roamed Olivia's body. She broke the kiss and allowed her lips to graze the spot on Fitz's neck that she loved. She started sucking gently there and reached into his briefs for his manhood. She wrapped her small hand around him and began stroking his length rubbing her thumb in circles across his tip.

"Livvie," he moaned and she brought her lips back to meet his in a soul-searing kiss before responding.

"Yes Fitz?" she replied innocently looking into Fitz's eyes. Her own eyes were blazing with the same desire she saw reflected in his. They knew this was the moment everything between them would change. Fitz crashed his lips into Olivia's again. Their tongues flowed against each other like a practiced song and dance. They kissed each other like it was habit—like they'd been doing it for years.

Fitz's lips left Olivia's and trailed kisses along her jaw line to the sweet spot just below her ear. Just as he expected Olivia moaned and began grinding her soaked core onto his sweatpants. That spot always got her to make the sexiest sounds. Fitz sat up and Olivia straddled his lap. He moved his hand to her warm, bare center and began stroking her folds earning him a strangled moan.

"Fitz, baby…." Olivia moaned and she didn't have to say anything more. Fitz knew that she was just as ready as he was—she needed him as much as he needed her. He picked Olivia up and walked toward her bedroom with a little direction from her. He kicked a few boxes out of the way and made it to her bed. He pulled her comforter back and laid Olivia down in the center of her bed. Fitz gazed down at her in awe of the beauty before him. Her dark brown hair was sprawled out over her white sheets, and she was a vision of perfection wearing nothing but his black t-shirt.

Fitz leaned down and captured Olivia's lips as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. Olivia laced her fingers through his silken curls and broke their kiss to bite down on Fitz's earlobe fully satisfied with his resulting shudder. Fitz removed his shirt from her body and took a moment to admire her amazing body. Olivia licked her lips and looked up at Fitz as he removed his sweatpants leaving him in only his black boxer briefs. He reclaimed his position between her opened thighs and dipped his head to capture her nipple between his teeth.

"Oh my...mmmmmhhhh," Olivia moaned allowing her head to fall back. Fitz moved to her other breast to pay the same attention. Olivia could feel the throbbing between her thighs intensify, and she needed nothing more than a sweet relief.

"Mmm….Livvie," Fitz moaned when Olivia's hand found its way wrapped back around his growing length. She stroked him slowly as her tongue caressed his silently pleading for him to take her to the next level of pleasure. Fitz slid two fingers through her warm moisture rubbing her clit with a gentle pressure. He continued until Olivia was whimpering against his mouth. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered hoarsely, "Baby, I need to taste you again. Can I do that Livvie? Will you let me taste you Sweet Baby?"

"Yessssss," Olivia moaned and watched as Fitz pulled her to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees laying her thighs across his shoulders. He placed gentle kisses all over her center avoiding her pulsing bundle of nerves. He kissed the insides of her thighs and nipped the skin there sending Olivia's back arching off the bed. It was the sweetest torture she'd ever endured. Fitz returned his attention to her center and repeated his kisses before blowing gently on her. When she shuddered he captured her bundle between his lips and wrapped his tongue around it.

"Oh…..Fitz," she moaned.

Fitz continued working his tongue on her jewel while she squirmed beneath him and tangled her fingers in his hair. He felt her nails graze his scalp, and he knew she was getting closer. He inserted his finger into her warmth and began stroking her before adding a second finger. Fitz began curling his fingers upward to hit her spot with every stroke, and he could feel Olivia's thighs begin to tremble.

"Mmmhmm, right there baby," she moaned as she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge. She'd never felt such pleasure in her life. Fitz gave two slow flicks of his tongue across her bundle and then captured it between his lips one last time bringing Olivia completely over her pleasurable cliff.

He kissed his way back up her body admiring the pure satisfaction written across her face. Olivia looked up at Fitz, and she could see her essence coating his lips. He moved to kiss her, and she darted her tongue licking his lips to taste herself on them as she felt a new wave of arousal hit her. Fitz met her tongue with his and kissed her passionately while he removed his briefs before rejoining Olivia on her bed. Olivia resumed stroking him, and she slid his tip slowly through her slick folds before lining him up at her entrance.

Fitz looked down at Olivia for reassurance. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him leisurely, sensually while wrapping her legs around his waist opening herself up completely to him, and that was all the reassurance he needed. Fitz began entering Olivia and they both moaned loudly from the pleasure. Fitz entered her slowly giving her time to adjust to his size. He felt Olivia shift her hips and took that as a sign to move. His strokes started out long and deliberate and Olivia met him stroke for stroke.

"Livvie, you're so tight baby. It's so good," Fitz moaned. He lifted one of her legs higher on his waist allowing him to go deeper into her heat as he picked up the pace of his strokes. Olivia was in a whole new world. She'd never experienced such immense pleasure from sex—especially not with Edison. For Fitz though, this was more than just physical pleasure. This woman held the strings to his heart. Every stroke, every moan, every scream let her in just a little bit more. This was the best sex of his life.

"Aah….. _right there_ baby…I'm _so_ close Fitz," she panted.

"That's it Livvie. Let go for me baby, let go," Fitz said as he swirled his hips with each stroke to hit her spot. He was close, but he was going to make sure Olivia finished first.

"OH…..damnnnn…mmmmmh" Olivia moaned while digging her nails into Fitz's back. With every swivel of his hips he was bringing her closer and closer to another earth-shattering orgasm.

"Right there baby…..you're right there. Let go for me Livvie," Fitz said as he felt Olivia's walls squeeze him tightly.

"Aaaahhhh….oh…..FIIITZZZZZ!" she screamed as her orgasm came crashing through her body. After more strokes combined with her screams of pleasure, her nails in his back, and her muscles pulsing around him, Fitz followed Olivia moaning her name and spilling his hot seed deep into her love canal.

Fitz collapsed on Olivia and rolled them over placing her on top of him to avoid crushing her tiny frame. He pulled the cover up over them and rubbed her back soothingly placing a soft kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips which she returned smiling up at him. She was so grateful to have Fitz a part of her life. Never had a man paid so much attention to her wants and needs in any area of life—let alone in the bedroom. That was definitely the best sex of her life, but what if it wasn't good enough for him? Had she just been a selfish lover? What if he….

"Relax Livvie, you're supposed to be relaxed baby," Fitz said interrupting her internal rant. "No thinking, just relaxing right now. Now close your eyes," Fitz whispered and continued rubbing her back until Olivia drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Olivia stretched and reached across her bed for the strong arms that she'd slept in all night and all morning. She had no idea what time it was—and she didn't really care either. She had not slept that good in at least ten years. She hadn't slept that good since she'd stopped taking the medicine to help her nightmares go away, but last night in Fitz's arms she'd gotten the best sleep. Olivia scooted further over in her bed hoping to come into contact with Fitz's warm body only to find that his side of the bed was cold and empty.

"Fitz?" she called out listening intently for a reply. When met with silence she moved to get out of the bed and found his shirt and sweatpants were still on the floor in her room. She headed to her bathroom to complete her morning routine and set out to find Fitz.

She opened her bedroom door and was met with an amazing aroma of pancakes, bacon, and something else she couldn't place her finger on. She quietly approached her kitchen to find Fitz at her stove cooking. With his back turned to her she was able to fully appreciate the dance of his muscles with every slight move he made. She felt a tingle starting in her lower stomach and shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Where on earth did this man come from?_

It amazed Olivia how much she felt for Fitz in such a short time period. Granted, she'd known him for a little over 3 months and he had helped her through one of the most difficult experiences of her life, but she didn't feel her deeply rooted attraction to him was based on his support during that time alone or based on a physical attraction. It was rooted in so much more. It wasn't just that he was there—it was that he seemed completely invested in her. His eyes told her she could trust him. His presence wasn't just physical; it was emotional as well. It was in the way he looked at her, the care with which he touched her. It was in the lengths he went to make sure she smiled—to make sure she was truly happy.

Olivia walked up behind Fitz and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek on his back.

"Now how am I supposed to bring you breakfast in bed if you're not in bed?" Fitz turned in Olivia's arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I woke up and you weren't there but all of your clothes were, so I came to make sure you weren't giving my apartment building a free show," she laughed.

"No worries baby. The only shows I give now are privately reserved for you, unless the pay is really good," he joked turning around to tend to the food cooking on the stove. Olivia laughed and pinched his butt cheek causing a surprised yell, "Hey!"

"Anyway, what are you cooking?" she asked rubbing her fingertips across his abs and placing soft kisses in the center of his back.

"We have pancakes, omelets, bacon, and a fresh fruit salad. How does that sound beautiful?"

"It sounds good," she smiled.

"Great! Now back to bed you go so I can complete my mission of serving you breakfast in bed," Fitz said turning around to place a kiss to Olivia's forehead and gently moving her in the direction of her bedroom.

He finished cooking and, as promised, fed her breakfast in bed while they shared sweet kisses and talked about any and every thing. They took a shower together and thoroughly enjoyed round two before Fitz decided to head home to work on a few projects. After he left Olivia called Abby to set up a meeting time and took a brief nap while she waited for Abby to come over.

* * *

"My God! When is this bitch's contract up?!" Abby exclaimed.

"Not for another 7 months Abbs," Olivia sighed.

"She seriously needs to get laid, man," Abby said eyeing Olivia suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Abby stated and pretended to shift her attention to the document in her hand. "So how many additional looks does _Mademoiselle_ Willbrooks want altered to fit her 'vision of elegance' for the company?" she added sarcastically.

"Well we have roughly five more designs to complete before she will look at the drafts and decide if she wants them or not."

"Seriously?! Seriously Liv?! We have to complete five designs just to see if she even likes them? This bitch has lost her mind! Can we drop her?"

"No we can't drop her. We've always had a great relationship with the company until she started overseeing the advertising designs. Apparently she wants a voice in all aspects of the company, even though she and every other board member has been satisfied with all the advertising designs for the last two years."

"Whatever. She's crazy, but at least we have the drafts out of the way. We should be able to complete them between this week and next week and then if she doesn't like them she can kick rocks," Abby finished with a wave of her hand. She rose from her seat in Olivia's home office and headed out of the room, "Now I don't know about you, but I could use some wine."

"Yeah, you can pour me a glass too. Thanks," Olivia replied following Abby out of the room and going into the living room.

Abby returned with two glasses and a bottle of chilled Cabernet Sauvignon. She poured them each a glass and handed Olivia's to her. They talked about Abby's date night with Stephen and upcoming events that the two were planning to attend.

"So are you planning on bringing that sexy Greek God of yours to Stephen's birthday party?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows at Olivia.

"Abby, must you refer to him as that?" Olivia asked trying to hide the flush she felt in her face and the smile threatening to break through.

"Yes, especially when it makes you blush like _that_! Spill the beans," Abby demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Olivia said taking another sip from her glass and averting her gaze.

"Oh really? Olivia your cheeks are redder than an orangutan's ass, and that dreamy, far-away-'I'm floating on a cloud'-look, you've had that look in your eyes all day. No ma'am; that shade of red and that look only means one thing: you've seen him naked…."

"Abigail Elyse!"

"See there it is again," Abby said taking note of the redness returning to Olivia's face no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yep! Now spill the beans Carolyn," Abby smirked knowing Olivia hated being called by her middle name—which was evident in the glare she received.

"Fine, but no comments from the peanut gallery," Olivia said giving Abby a knowing look.

"Scout's honor," Abby said raising her right hand and adjusting on the sofa in preparation for some juicy info. Olivia revealed the events of the previous day that she and Fitz spent together—from the accident in the park to Olivia cleaning and dressing his wound up until the reflexology massage. She intentionally left out the rest of the information.

"We had a really great time together," she finished with shining eyes.

"And that's it? Sooo, you didn't see him naked? Did he at least see you naked? Was _anyone_ naked?!"

"Does someone always have to get naked for two adults to have a good time together?"

"Yes, and stop avoiding the question!" Abby stated plainly. Olivia looked at her confused. "DID…YOU..SEE..HIM..NAKED?"

"What? No Abby," Olivia scoffed and buried her guilt with another swig from her wine glass, which also effectively hid her face, but Abby wasn't giving up.

"Really?" Abby asked and Olivia nodded with her glass still up to her mouth. "Fine, give me your phone."

"Wha? Why?"

"Just give me your phone," Abby said calmly, and Olivia obliged.

"Abby do you really think I would have a naked picture of Fitz in my phone?"

"Nope."

"Well what are you looking for in my phone?"

"This!" Abby said triumphantly and pressed a button on Olivia's phone before turning up the volume. She could hear water running—almost like the sounds of a waterfall or shower. Olivia almost choked on the wine she was drinking when she discovered what Abby had been looking for in her phone. She stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth flew open while her eyes bulged as the voices became louder.

" _ **Damn, Livvie. That's it baby…..right there,"**_

" _ **Mmmmmh, Fitz….it's so good,"**_

" _ **You're so tight baby…"**_

"Abby turn it off!" Olivia said lunging towards Abby to grab her phone.

"Nope," she replied moving the phone out of Olivia's reach.

" _ **Don't stop baby….please don….please don't stop,"**_

" _ **You gonna cum for me Livvie? You ready Sweet Baby?"**_

"Sweet Baby?!" Abby asked incredulously and burst into laughter, "What the hell?"

"Abigail! Give me my phone now! Turn it off!" Olivia said her face flush with embarrassment.

"Nope," Abby laughed.

" _ **Mmmmmhhmmmm….I'm so….close…so close baby,"**_

" _ **Let go baby, I'm right here with you..."**_

" _ **Aaaah….aaahhhh…FIIIITTTZZZZ….mmmmm,"**_

" _ **MMMM, Livvie,"**_

Abby ended the recording and handed a thoroughly embarrassed Olivia her phone back.

"DAMN, you two are nasty Liv! Ya'll were getting it IN!"

"Bitch, get out," Olivia said throwing a pillow towards Abby. "How the hell did you even get this?"

"Well…Being the awesome friend that I am, I came to your apartment early this morning. I made a mad dash for your room to wake you up, so I never noticed the gym bag by the door until I was on my way out. Anyway, I heard the shower running in your bathroom, so I jumped onto your bed to wait for you like I usually do when I break in," she paused to give a satisfied grin before continuing; "That was, until I noticed your room didn't smell as crisp as it usually does. It smelled like a man—it smelled like _sex_. I looked down at your messy sheets and was totally grossed out. I was completely prepared to barge into your bathroom when I heard a man moaning. I knew your ass would deny it because you're such a prude, so I took your phone from your night table and turned on the recorder before I literally crawled out of my skin getting the hell out of here."

"I cannot _believe_ you recorded us! Your sneaky ass is giving me my key back! As a matter of fact, don't bother, I'm changing my locks! Wait is that why you knocked when you came this afternoon?" Olivia asked. She was wondering why Abby would knock on her door when she used her key any other time.

"Of course that's why. I did not want to walk in on you two going at it like jack rabbits, so I took the safe approach and knocked."

"You have reached an entirely new level of crazy," Olivia said shaking her head at her best friend.

"Maybe to you, but I'd like to think I've always been this crazy. Enough about me though. How was it?" Abby asked looking at Olivia expectantly.

Olivia couldn't hide the blush or the smile that graced her face this time. "It was…it was amazing."

"Amazing like he could give past conquests a run for their money, amazing?"

"No," she replied shaking her head slowly. "Amazing like he doesn't even deserve to be compared because he's in a totally different class of amazing- amazing. That was _the_ _best_ sex of my _life_."

"Oh…my God. You are totally falling for him Liv," Abby said like a profound revelation.

"I….what? No I'm not. I barely even know him."

"Liv, this is a good thing. Don't run from it. He is not Edison. He won't put you through half the things Edison and Jake put you through, and the look in your eyes right now is one I've never seen before. You look happy—and free. Don't allow fear to take that from you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure you went after it?" Abby asked sincerely.

"But I'm technically still married because Edison is fighting this divorce. He's been married before, and even though he didn't say much about it I could tell it wasn't a good one. He completely shut down when it came up in conversation yesterday. I just don't think I'm what's best for him."

"One-Edison is a jackass, and he's going to give you that divorce whether he knows it or not. Two-so what if he's been married before—maybe now he knows exactly what he does and doesn't want. And three- don't sell yourself short—any man would be lucky to have you Liv. You're kind, caring, supportive, and fun. Let him decide what's best for him, and if that's you, then be the best you, you know how to be. There's no rush. Just go with the flow. Does spending time with him make you happy?"

Olivia smiled brightly and responded, "The happiest I've been in a very long time."

"Then let yourself be happy. You are owed Olivia."

* * *

Fitz had been in his house with music playing while he danced around all day. Nothing could bring his mood down; he was on cloud nine. He'd completed several projects for work on Monday, and he couldn't wait to see Olivia's reaction to the on-site office he was having designed for her, Abby, and Quinn in his building. It would cut down on them having to carry samples and presentation designs from building to building so often with the added bonus that maybe, just maybe, she'd choose to work from his building on some days.

He was falling—totally and completely—for this amazing woman. Olivia was everything he could have dreamed he wanted in a woman plus so much more. Her smile brightened his day and her laugh was music to his soul—it was truly the best sound in the world to him. He'd fought long and hard to close his heart off to whatever was transpiring between them, but whenever he was in her presence or thought about her, the walls around his heart came tumbling down. She truly held the key to his heart.

Fitz couldn't help but acknowledge the mistakes of his past, though. True, he trusted Olivia, but what if she decided this wasn't what she wanted and ran like his ex-wife had done? He couldn't take going through the sting of abandonment he'd endured in his past. He wasn't in love, per se, but he did love and care deeply for her. He was completely dedicated to making the best of their situation only to be left high and dry in the end. He'd felt so used when he thought she genuinely cared about him—he thought she was at least his friend.

He'd had enough reminiscing about the past and decided he would check his phone. He noticed a text from Olivia saying she was thinking about him and how much she'd enjoyed his company yesterday. There was also a text from one of his close friends David, who worked in the legal department of his company, inviting him to meet him and another friend Charlie for drinks.

Fitz quickly texted Olivia back and agreed to meet up with David and Charlie for drinks at a sports bar on the other side of town for a quick drink. He decided he'd take a nice, hot shower before going out, so he could climb right into bed when he got back home. He had an early day at work tomorrow. He pulled out some dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt from his closet and set them out to wear. He hopped in the shower and allowed the hot water to fall over his body.

His mind drifted to earlier that morning when he and Olivia had shared a pleasurably memorable shower. He remembered the way the water looked glistening on her body. The way her hands intently spread soap over his body, and then the way her inner muscles had gripped his full length. She was amazing, and he felt like he was in heaven. He remembered how he'd felt every contraction of her smooth walls perfectly.

 _Oh SHIT!_ Fitz thought and rushed through his shower and ran out of his bathroom to text Olivia.

 **FG: Livvie! Call me ASAP!**

He sent the text and waited about five minutes before his phone started to ring. He answered before the second ring.

"Livvie," he answered almost out of breath.

"Fitz? What's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned by the panic in his voice.

"Protection, Liv…" he rushed out incapable of forming complete sentences.

"What are you talking about Fitz?"

"Protection Livvie—we didn't use protection."

* * *

 **AN: So they finally did the do! Was it too much? Not enough? I tried...What do we think about no protection? Fitz is freaking out, but how will Liv respond? Ideas, suggestions, tips?**

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always thanks for reading!**

 **XoXo**


End file.
